Les couleurs de la neige
by Yillia
Summary: Lucy est attaquée un soir par un mystérieux agresseur et laissée vide de sa force vitale dans la neige. Mais le lien qui unit la Mage Céleste à son Esprit préféré, Loki, est plus fort que ça.
1. Chapter 1 - Une agression mystérieuse

Usant ses dernières forces, alors que sa tête glissait du mur pour s'enfoncer dans la neige, la Mage Céleste agita sa clé en murmurant :

« Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion ! Léo… »

Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Dans le monde des Esprits, à ce moment là, la plupart d'entre eux étaient réunis à la fête d'anniversaire d'Aries : elle fêtait ses deux mille deux cents ans. L'espérance de vie d'un esprit étant largement supérieure à celle des humains, ils ne fêtaient leur anniversaire que tous les cents ans, ce qui était quand même plus simple. Léo du Lion était alors en train de discuter avec deux charmantes esprits de luxure autour d'un verre lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de Lucy, sa maîtresse. Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils, déconcertant ses compagnes et Aries qui l'observait du coin de l'œil.

En effet, le leader des douze portes d'or venait de réaliser que ses habituels sens d'Esprit concernant la sécurité de sa maîtresse étaient brouillés. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas l'alcool, il n'avait pas beaucoup bu par rapport à d'habitude ce soir. Si Lucy l'appelait, il devait y avoir un souci, surtout que ce brouillage indiquait quelque chose de louche. Léo s'en voulu un peu d'abandonner Aries le soir de son anniversaire, mais de toute façon il n'en aurait probablement pour longtemps, et Aries ne lui en voudrait sûrement d'aller aider leur maîtresse. Tout le monde connaissait Lucy parmi les Esprits, et la certains jalousaient parfois ouvertement ses Esprits : Lucy était une Mage Céleste exceptionnelle qui ne les considéraient pas comme des outils mais comme des amis, et qui n'hésiterait pas à donner sa vie pour leur bonheur. Le Lion franchi donc la porte dans l'instant, laissant les deux autres esprits s'étouffer de surprise dans un hoquet et Aries inquiète. Les autres esprits avaient également remarqué son départ mais n'y accordaient pas beaucoup d'importance. Léo était le plus puissant d'entre eux, et tout le monde l'appréciait. Aries décida de vérifier si le départ de son ami avait un lien avec leur maîtresse, Lucy. Elle fut à son tour surprise de ne pas trouver sa maîtresse dans ses sens, et tout lui semblait brouillé. Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle s'accrocha à son cavalier, Cancer, qui murmura un « -ebi » surpris. Interprétant mal la faiblesse de son amie, il fut déconcerté en pensant qu'elle s'accrochait à lui particulièrement : il lui avait toujours semblé qu'elle préférait Léo. L'Esprit du crabe connaissait également mieux que quiconque le lien affectif qu'entretenait leur chef et sa maîtresse, et surtout, l'amour à sens unique que le Lion portait pour cette dernière.

Lorsque Loki franchit la porte, il fut un court instant surpris de ne trouver personne avant que ses sens ne réaffluent. Lucy était allongée là dans la neige, inconsciente. Il sursauta violement en constatant son état : elle était complètement vidée de sa magie, alors qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence invoqué aucun esprit. Il semblait en effet à l'Esprit que la transition entre lui avait semblée plus difficile, et pour cause : il avait utilisé sa propre énergie vitale, Lucy ne pouvant plus en fournir. Paniqué, le Lion retourna dans le monde des esprits, desserrant sa cravate qui l'étouffait dans son effroi. Tous les esprits remarquèrent son visage défait tandis qu'il attrapait le poignet de Virgo avant de disparaitre de nouveau. Ils se demandèrent, inquiets, ce qu'il se passait, avant que le brouillard ne se lève à son tour sur leurs sens et qu'ils se rendent compte de l'état de Lucy. Aries, paniquée, fondit en larmes. Même Aquarius étouffa un petit cri de surprise trahissant une pointe d'inquiétude, elle qui n'appréciait que modérément la constellationniste. Contrairement à leur leader, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment forcer les portes sans en payer de sévères conséquences, et Léo semblait se débrouiller tout seul.

Loki désigna le corps désarticulé de son amie à Virgo, incapable d'articuler un mot.

« Hime-sama ! »

Le cri de détresse de la servante s'entendit jusqu'au monde des esprits même, qui échangèrent un regard. Aries redoubla de pleurs, et les « pun pun » des Nikola se firent de plus en plus désespérés.

Virgo prit le pouls de sa maîtresse, tandis que Léo restait figé, terrorisé. Un soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres de l'Esprit aux cheveux roses, qui murmura à l'attention du Lion :

« Ça va, elle est vivante. Tu sais, tu aurais senti le contrat se rompre si elle était morte. »

Loki rougit et redressa ses lunettes.

« Tu dis ça, mais tu es soulagée aussi. »

« C'est vrai. Hime-sama aurait été une terrible perte, pour les Esprits comme pour les humains… Et nous l'aimons tous, nous aurions eu du mal à nous en remettre. »

Virgo porta sa maîtresse inconsciente dans ses bras, et Loki et elle se mirent en route pour l'appartement de la mage. Loki soupira en constatant que pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de squatteurs, avant de se souvenir qu'ils étaient mission et Virgo alla laver et réchauffer sa Princesse. Pendant ce temps, le Lion réfléchissait. Qui avait pris l'énergie vitale de Lucy ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait rien senti ? Qu'ils n'aient rien senti ? Lucy allait-elle survivre ? Le Lion fit travailler toute la force de ses méninges pour chercher une réponse, un début de réponse. Il décida qu'il irait enquêter lui-même à la guilde dès que Lucy serait remise.

« Léo-nii-san ? … Léo-nii-san ? LEO-NII-SAN ? »

« Ah, pardon, Virgo, tu disais ? »

« Je ne veux pas utiliser ton énergie vitale plus que nécessaire, et j'ai couché Hime-sama qui a de la fièvre. Je vais donc me retirer, si tu permets. »

Loki acquiesça de la tête, la gorge serrée.

Il tira une chaise près du lit de Lucy, et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits. Même avec son teint verdâtre, son front luisant, ses traits tirés et ses cheveux trempés, elle était magnifique. Elle resplendissait. Complètement sous son charme un fois de plus, le Lion posa une main rafraichissante sur le front de son amie, et se retint de caresser ses cheveux. Il attrapa en revanche sa main qui était crispée sur la couverture et la porta à ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta un instant, juste avant que ses lèvres ne la touche, pour savourer ce moment. Oh, il lui avait déjà baisé la main, mais elle avait toujours cru à une farce, ce qu'il n'avait pas osé démentir. L'odeur de la pièce était celle de sa maîtresse, et il raffolait de cette odeur. Loki respira un instant, serein, et effleura à peine de ses lèvres le bout des doigts de Lucy. Elle l'avait appelé. Elle avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour un appel au secours. Elle lui faisait confiance, plus que quiconque… C'était en tout cas ce qu'il espérait. Il essuya ensuite de la paume de son autre main la sueur sur le front de son amie, avant de l'effleurer à son tour de ses lèvres. Il ne se permettrait jamais de l'embrasser vraiment, Lucy était tellement… sacrée pour lui mais sa peau avait si bon goût…

« Natsu ? »

Le Lion se figea. Surtout en se rendant compte que c'était la Mage Céleste qui venait de prononcer ce nom, toujours endormie.

« Non, ce n'étais pas toi, hein ? Toi, tu irais sauvagement… Comment ça ? »

Loki n'osait plus respirer, et il osait encore moins tirer des conclusions hâtives de ce qu'il entendait, d'autant plus qu'il lui manquait probablement la moitié du message.

« Non, Natsu. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ceci dit, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille interprétations à la dernière phrase de Lucy. Loki se raidit encore plus, si c'était possible.

« J'aime Loki. »

Le cerveau du Lion ne tournait pas assez vite pour assimiler l'information qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je me fiche qu'il soit un esprit ! Il est toujours là pour moi, je peux compter sur lui, et je lui fais entièrement confiance, plus que quiconque ! »

Lentement, d'abord d'incrédulité puis d'une joie immense, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Esprit.

« Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Depuis… Presque depuis que je l'ai rencontré et qu'il avait peur de moi, je pense. »

L'Esprit se rendit compte trop tard qu'une larme de bonheur pur roulait le long de sa joue et s'écrasait sur celle de Lucy en contrebas. Elle remua légèrement, et fut surprise de se retrouver dans son lit. Elle essuya, perplexe, la larme de Loki sur sa joue bien qu'elle ignorât que c'était la sienne et contempla sa chambre vide. L'odeur de son esprit était toujours présente bien que ténue et elle comprit qu'il l'avait sauvé. Néanmoins, le manque d'énergie vitale se fit trop rapidement ressentir et elle s'écroula de nouveau, endormie encore une fois. Le Lion réapparut dans la pièce en replaçant ses lunettes correctement sur son nez.

« Sérieusement, comment fait-elle pour récupérer aussi vite ? »

Il rougit un peu en repensant à sa réaction puérile de panique lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'elle se réveillait. Il soupira et se rassît sur sa chaise, s'appuyant d'un coude sur la table. L'Esprit suivit des yeux chacun des traits de la jeune fille dont le sommeil semblait déjà beaucoup plus paisible qu'auparavant. Les heures passèrent ainsi, calmes, tandis que le soleil se levait et Léo réalisa soudain qu'il venait plus ou moins de planter Aries le jour de son anniversaire. Après un dernier regard caressant sur sa maîtresse, l'Esprit regagna son monde, espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard.

Lorsque Léo se matérialisa dans la salle, il fut aussitôt le centre de l'attention générale et de concentration du silence écrasant qui s'était alors abattu dans la pièce. Le grand Lion ne perdit cependant pas sa contenance, devinant qu'ils lui en voulaient plus pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles de leur maîtresse que pour avoir quitté la fête.

« Elle va bien, elle est hors de danger. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui a volé l'intégralité de son pouvoir magique mais elle récupère à une vitesse hallucinante. »

En prononçant ces mots, il réalisa.

« Merci à tous. Je… »

« Merci à toi, Léo. »

Cancer fut vite suivit par les remerciements des autres esprits pour leur leader, et Aries s'excusait toujours en reniflant pour n'avoir rien pu faire pour sa maîtresse. Léo allait lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste plein d'affection lorsque l'image de Lucy s'imposa à lui. Aries sentit son hésitation et leva de grands yeux larmoyants ver lui.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fait pas. Tu es mon ami, rien d'autre. »

Le Lion rougit qu'elle lise aussi facilement en elle, et posa sa main sur la tête de son amie.

« Tu es très gentil, Léo. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Lucy l'a senti aussi. » Lui dit-elle à l'oreille. « Alors, sauve Lucy, s'il-te-plaît. On a tous besoin d'elle ici, et toi plus que quiconque. »

Léo rougit et acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge. Les autres esprits continuèrent à communiquer leur force à leur maîtresse tout au long de la journée, et Léo partit quant à lui à Fairy Tail vers midi, après avoir donné à manger à Lucy. Son entrée, les mains dans les poches et le costume impeccable, provoqua un silence fracassant.

« C'est une manie ou quoi ? »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Mirajane innocemment (bon, peut-être pas. Avec elle, on ne sait jamais).

« Que mon entrée provoque un silence écrasant. Mmh, bref, hier soir, tard dans la nuit, quelqu'un ou quelque chose a attaqué Lucy et lui a volé l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs magiques, la laissant quasiment morte dans la neige. Nous tous, ses esprits, nous travaillons actuellement à accélérer son rétablissement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle gardera des séquelles, néanmoins, en temps que membres, tous les deux, de Fairy Tail, je vous le demande : Allons-nous laisser cela impuni ? »

Un lourd silence succéda son discours, tous étaient stupéfaits. Au fond de la salle, Natsu, Erza et Levy se levèrent alors en même temps, criant :

« Non ! Personne n'a le droit de traiter Lucy comme ça ! Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à un membre de Fairy Tail, et encore moins de cette façon ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, éberlués d'avoir eu la même réaction, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'approfondir. La guilde entière, ayant enfin digéré l'annonce de Loki, se souleva alors dans une ovation assourdissante, et le maître approuva d'un signe de tête depuis son comptoir. Le Lion remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, un sourire sur les lèvres. Néanmoins, sa tension ne serait pas dissipée tant qu'ils n'auraient pas attrapé le coupable.


	2. Chapter 2 - Reprendre des forces

Loki fulminait cette fois en tirant sa chaise à côté de la Mage Céleste qui dormait toujours. Il aurait voulu participer aux recherches, se battre, mais les Esprits avaient décidés à l'unanimité qu'il serait celui qui veillerait sur leur maîtresse. Le Lion soupçonna Virgo d'être à l'origine de cette idée. A moins que ça ne soit Aries ? Ou Cancer ? Il soupira en posant sa tête dans ses mains, appuyées sur ses genoux, sans remarquer le frisson qui parcourut alors Lucy, son souffle s'étant perdu le long de la peau nue de son cou. La simple vue de sa maîtresse dormant paisiblement calma l'Esprit. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le pouvoir magique, et donc l'énergie vitale de Lucy s'accroître doucement. Il chassa un cheveu qui trainait sur le beau visage de sa maîtresse, et soupira de nouveau. Il se leva alors et entreprit d'inspecter la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il remarqua le roman qu'elle écrivait posé sur son bureau, sous une jolie petite clé. Dû à sa déformation professionnelle, Loki voulut aussitôt savoir ce qu'elle ouvrait. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un boîtier ouvragé sous une étagère du bureau. L'Esprit attrapa la clé et l'inséra dans la serrure. Il y eut un petit clic satisfaisant, et le Lion souleva le couvercle avec gourmandise. Ce qu'il vit l'abasourdit : la boîte était remplie à ras bord de croquis plus ou moins avancé, et tous le représentaient. Il les sortit et les observa un par un. Tous étaient datés, certains sur plusieurs jours. Plus Loki remontait le temps, moins le trait de Lucy était sûr. Le premier des dessins le représentait de face, dans sa doudoune verte, souriant. Elle avait réussi à rendre l'éclat des yeux de son Esprit : malgré leur couleur foncée, ils semblaient briller derrière ses lunettes. Ses cheveux en bataille n'avaient pas encore leur forme actuelle mais leur roux était toujours aussi éblouissant. Les autres dessins le représentaient dans des positions variées : assis, en train de boire, redressant ses lunettes la main dans la poche, il y avait même la fois où il avait fait apparaître « I love Lucy » dans le ciel. Il y avait un grand nombre de dessins où il combattait, et le Lion fut surpris de voir à quel point elle avait réussi à rendre son expression hargneuse, ou son sourire en coin. Le dernier dessin le montrait avec sa cravate rayée, pointant du doigt avec colère alors qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait fini d'apparaître. Les couleurs, le trait, tout participait à donner l'impression qu'un mini-Loki allait bientôt se détacher du papier. La bouche entrouverte, le réel Loki avait l'impression de se noyer devant ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il entendit un gémissement du côté du lit et remit précipitamment tous les dessins dans la boîte, qu'il verrouilla avec de reposer à se place, et il en fit de même pour la clé. Il retourna auprès du lit de Lucy qui ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Il caressa sa joue avec émotion, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes, qu'il essuya brusquement. Lucy entrouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sorti. Le Lion se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en train de sourire. Sa récente découverte le laissait toujours pantois.

« Lucy… »

« Mmh… »

L'Esprit voyait ses yeux tressaillir sous ses paupières et il sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son corps. Elle l'avait dessiné, sans cesse depuis bientôt un an, depuis leur rencontre ! Et lui flirtait, la fuyait, se jouait d'elle… Mais il savait bien que depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle était différente. Loki ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'on lui fasse du mal. Et il ne pouvait pas tolérer non plus ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. S'il avait d'abord promis de la protéger, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il tomberait aussi amoureux d'elle, au point de se lasser des autres filles, de ne pas tolérer que quiconque la blesse, voire qu'on s'approche trop près d'elle. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle serait constamment dans sa tête, qu'il serait toujours en train de chercher sa trace pour voir si elle allait bien.

« Loki ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure et bien que Lucy fut toujours endormie, elle remontait lentement à la surface.

« Oui Lucy ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais un fin sourire étira discrètement ses lèvres. La lumière changeait imperceptiblement dans la pièce tandis que le soleil tournait. Le Lion se demanda comment avançait les recherches des autres, et il se sentait vraiment mis à l'écart, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Mais la chaleur de la chambre de Lucy lui convenait, et le fait de veiller sur sa maîtresse le satisfaisait, à plus forte raison qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Alors que la lumière déclinait lentement, mais les yeux de l'Esprit étaient habitué aux moindres changements lumineux, il se leva en soupira et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux ruisselants et tout aplatis, Loki se sentit en pleine forme alors que ça faisait près de deux jours non-stop qu'il restait en pleine activité dans le monde des humains. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant, et entreprit de nouer sa cravate. L'odeur de la douche de Lucy, fruitée, restait dans les narines du félin. Ce qui était logique puisque c'était de là que provenait le parfum de Lucy. Sauf l'eau. Lucy ne sentait pas l'eau. Elle sentait juste un mélange hétéroclite de fruits, de vanille et d'herbes aromatiques. Le Lion secoua sa tête comme il secouerait sa crinière en réalisant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, surtout qu'il faisait absolument n'importe quoi avec sa cravate.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir la Mage Céleste les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond. Lorsqu'elle entendit ses talons claquer sur le parquet, elle tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

« Réveillée ? C'est fou ce que tu récupères vite… »

« Merci, Loki. »

« Voyons, ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais que payer ma dette. »

Le Lion, légèrement mal à l'aise, redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir, tu sais. Tu as été complètement vidée de ton pouvoir magique. Je te jure que celui qui t'a fait ça va le payer cher, très cher. Actuellement, toute la guilde s'est mobilisée pour le chercher. Et… »

« Tu n'y es pas allé aussi ? »

Il y eu un silence, mais il ne fut pas gênant. Loki s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée pour prendre sa douche.

« Il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, voyons, Lucy. Nous n'allions pas te laisser toute seule. »

« Mais… Pourquoi toi ? »

Si Loki ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu croire qu'elle l'accusait.

« Ils ont insisté. Ça doit être un plan de Virgo. Ou de Cancer. Ou d'Aries. »

Lucy eut un tout petit rire, encore trop faible pour rire vraiment. Son Esprit s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« Mais, » Dit-elle, « comment as-tu pu venir alors que tu dis que j'étais vidée de mon pouvoir ? Je n'ai pas pu t'invoquer. »

« Non, en effet. J'ai entendu ton appel et j'ai forcé ma porte. »

« Oh. »

Elle ne semblait pas en colère pourtant. Une lueur d'amusement brillait même dans ses prunelles chocolat. Le Lion ne put réprimer un soupir en pensée en réalisant que ces yeux lumineux lui avaient manqués aussi. Ils étaient tellement profonds, ils exprimaient tant de choses ! Il avait envie de se noyer dedans.

« Merci, Loki. Franchement, je t'en dois une. »

De nouveau, sans surprise, l'intéressé redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, sans répondre.

« Je dois dire que je m'attendais à autre chose comme réveil de ta part. »

« Ah bon ? »

Que voulait-elle dire ? Il n'aurait jamais pu la gronder pour avoir prit des risques, ni la blâmer de lui avoir causé tant de soucis. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Oui, je n'aurai pas été surprise de reprendre connaissance dans tes bras. »

Ah, elle parlait de ça. Il eut un sourire quelque peu carnassier.

« Ça peut s'arranger s'il n'y a que ça. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Ça, c'est le Loki que je connais. Je t'ai inquiété tant que ça pour que tu perdes ton toi habituel ? »

'Oh oui, Lucy. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai paniqué en te sentant aussi proche de la mort. Ne me refais plus jamais une frousse pareille, s'il-te-plaît.' Il y avait tant à dire pour lui répondre, mais pour l'instant les pensées du Lion étaient axées sur ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre, ce qu'il était capable, en tant qu'Esprit de Lucy, sa Lucy, de lui dire en face. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Tu m'as fichu une sacrée frousse, oui, et pas qu'à moi. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, et tu n'as pas t'en faire. Avec Erza et Natsu aussi remontés, ton agresseur ne tiendra pas longtemps. A ce propos, tu n'as pas un indice qui pourrait nous aider à le trouver ou à l'identifier ? »

Son regard se voila.

« Non, » Dit-elle finalement, « tout est flou. Je me souviens juste d'avoir été irrésistiblement attirée dans une rue parallèle, et puis d'avoir senti comme si toute ma vie s'échappait de moi, par là, » elle pointa son nombril, « comme un fil qui se déroule. »

Loki hocha la tête. Ça devait être une sensation déconcertante.

« J'ai juste pensé à t'appeler, rien d'autre. Je me suis dit… En fait, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste pensé aussitôt à toi. »

Loki sourit. Même avec sa moue pensive, elle était adorable.

« D'ailleurs, si j'ai été vidée de ma magie, comment cela se fait-il que je me remette aussi vite ? A moins que… Quel jour est-on ? »

Ses yeux écarquillés trahissaient une panique que le Lion devina aussitôt.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien, tu ne t'es fait attaquée que hier soir. Tu te remets exceptionnellement vite, parce que tous les esprits là-haut utilisent leur magie pour te prêter leur force et accélérer ton rétablissement. »

Les yeux de Lucy devinrent vitreux.

« Oh, merci ! Quelle piètre maîtresse je fais, à drainer les pouvoirs de mes esprits… »

« Non, c'est bon, vraiment ! Ils sont tous contents de le faire, on a tous été très inquiets pour toi ! »

« Mmh. »

Lucy enfoui sa tête plus profondément dans ses oreilles et n'ajouta rien pendant un moment. Cela ne les gêna aucunement tous les deux. Loki profita de ce silence pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit – un peu – et pour la détailler du regard – beaucoup. Sa maîtresse, elle, ne pensait à rien. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention.

« Tu as utilisé mon shampoing ? »

« Oui. Il sent très bon d'ailleurs. Je t'ai déjà que j'aimais beaucoup cette odeur ? »

« Euh, non. Mais ça veut dire que tu as pris une douche ? Ici ? »

« Je ne me suis pas déshabillé ni rhabillé dans ta chambre, si c'est ça qui te gêne. »

« Euh, non, non. »

Elle vira au rouge pivoine. Loki pensa soudain à quelque chose sans aucun rapport avec le sujet de discussion actuel, mais il sauta sur l'idée étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'embêter sa si précieuse Lucy.

« Tu as sans doute faim. Tu peux te lever où je t'amène à manger dans ton lit ? »

« Euh, je… »

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, mais parut complètement épuisée par l'effort. Le Lion l'arrêta aussitôt qu'elle fut en position assise et lui fit promettre de ne pas bouger le temps qu'il revienne avec de la nourriture.

Lucy sourit en remarquant qu'il n'allait pas en cherchant de le monde des Esprits, ce qui aurait été plus rapide, mais qu'il se dirigeait vers sa cuisine. Elle décida de ne faire aucune remarque – tout en se rendant compte que cela la flattait et qu'elle rougissait. Et se fustigea elle-même à cette idée. 'Voyons Lucy, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à des choses pareilles ! Arrête de te faire des films, enfin. Il est juste ton ami, d'accord ! Un excellent ami, mais un ami tout de même. Pas le genre d'ami dont tu ferais des dessins sans cesse pendant six mois parce que tu ne peux pas le sortir de ton esprit, et que tu gardes planqués dans un coffre fermé à clé, parce que ce serait un peu compliqué à expliquer autrement. En parlant de clé… Pourquoi est-elle sur mon roman ? J'ai dessiné récemment ?'

Mais Lucy se fatigua très vite et était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque l'odeur de la nourriture lui parvint aux narines. Elle reconnu immédiatement le parfum sucré de ce met dont elle raffolait. Comment avait-il su ?

« Du porc au caramel ! Loki, tu es le meilleur ! »

Elle se redressa, dans l'idée de l'enlacer, avant de se rendre compte que c'était une mauvaise idée, parce que premièrement il tenait un plat plein de sauce devant lui et que deuxièmement sa force revenue la quittait trop rapidement à son goût. Loki le remarqua et posa à toute vitesse l'assiette sur la table avant de se précipiter pour la soutenir. La jeune fille sentit une chaleur diffuse dans tout son corps, et rougit à cette idée. Son Esprit lui cala un oreiller dans le dos, mais cela ne s'avéra pas suffisant.

« Lucy, il faut que tu manges, ça ira mieux après, d'accord ? »

Etait-ce de la détresse qu'elle percevait dans sa voix ? Bien sûr qu'elle était d'accord, elle ne savait simplement pas comment manger. Techniquement parlant. Elle réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de la déplacer, de la pousser plus exactement. Elle sentit sa jupe glisser sous ses fesses le long du matelas et elle rougit de nouveau. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se retrouva derrière elle, et qu'elle fut entièrement appuyée contre sa poitrine, soutenue par ses deux bras musclés. 'Bon sang, cette situation ne devrait pas exister. Mon cerveau va exploser sous peu.' Pensa-t-elle. Le Lion attrapa l'assiette et retira un bout de porc de la brochette, qu'il porta à la bouche de Lucy. Cette dernière put à peine se concentrer sur le fait d'ouvrir la bouche, de mâcher et d'avaler tant elle était obsédée par les cheveux de Loki qui lui caressait le cou, par son souffle à côté de son oreille, par sa main autour de sa hanche. Elle mangea ainsi sans s'en rendre compte l'intégralité du plat et put effectivement constater qu'elle allait mieux, tout en réalisant que son Esprit n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la lâcher. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il lui parlait depuis tout à l'heure et qu'elle n'avait rien écouté.

« Mmh, Loki ? »

Il s'interrompit, surpris.

« Oui, Lucy ? »

« Je n'ai rien entendu, désolée… Tu peux reprendre depuis le début ? »

Il rit doucement, secouant ses cheveux, et elle sentit les contractions dans sa poitrine le long de son dos. 'Mais est-ce qu'il se rend compte du supplice qu'il me fait vivre au moins ?'

« Je disais… Oh, peu importe. Est-ce que tu chantes, Lucy ? »

Celle-ci réfléchit un instant. Oui, elle chantait, sous la douche, en cuisinant, en faisant le ménage, en dessinant… Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête.

« Oui… » Répondit-elle prudemment.

« Tu voudras chanter lors du talent show dans deux semaines ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Par curiosité. J'adore ta voix, et je serais curieux de vois ce que ça donnerait si tu chantais. »

Lucy rougit et fut contente que Loki ne puisse pas la voir.

« Mais il faudrait que j'écrive une chanson, et… »

« Lyra pourra t'aider. »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que je chante ? »

La Mage Céleste ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir que son Esprit était écarlate, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

« S'il-te-plaît ? Pour moi ? »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Il plaisantait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je… »

« Lucy… J'aimerai vraiment… Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu chantes ce soir-là. »

« Mmh, ok. »

Trop tard pour reculer à présent. Toujours secouée de sa surprise, Lucy ne sentit pas ses forces l'abandonner tandis qu'elle s'écroulait, inconsciente, dans les bras du Lion. Elle reversa sans s'en rendre compte sa tête complètement dans le cou de son ami, qui frémit en sentant ses long cheveux lui chatouiller le cou. Réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie, il soupira, et la dévora du regard, à son aise. Il ne s'aperçu pas qu'il approchait imperceptiblement ses lèvres de la peau incroyablement tentante qui lui était offerte, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que le goût fruité ainsi que la douceur de la sensation ne le ramènent à lui. Malheureusement pour elle, la victime de ce manège émit un gémissement qui ne put qu'attiser le Lion déjà brûlant.

« Lucy, réveille-toi et éjecte-moi de ton lit, ou tu risques de le regretter. »

Même s'il savait qu'il pourrait se retenir – il avait trop de respect pour sa maîtresse – l'Esprit aimait profiter du fait qu'elle n'avait conscience de ce qu'il lui disait pour lui dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« Lucy, tu me tortures, tu le sais ? »

« Ah bon ? »

Le Lion eut un violent sursaut, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait en dormant. Il redressa ses lunettes avec un rire gêné et lui répondis.

« Tu es là, dans mes bras, si désirable et délicieuse, et je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher plus que ça. Je pense que je vais te laisser dormir, maintenant. La prochaine fois, tu auras récupéré assez de forces pour te débrouiller au réveil, mais je vais tâcher de revenir le plus vite possible. Promis, mon ange. »

« Mmh… »

Loki sourit et disparut.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bataille chez Artemis

Loki se matérialisa au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il avait calqué sa téléportation sur l'emplacement de Natsu – enfin, sur son odeur. Ou sa trace. Ou peu importe le nom de ce genre d'empreinte que les humains laissent derrière eux. Enfin bref, il aurait dû se souvenir que cela le conduirait forcément à un combat pour le moins ardent, et pour x ou y raison. L'endroit était spacieux et lumineux, en bois, et un dôme de verre éclatant laissait passer des flots de lumière. Des lianes pendaient du plafond, et certaines retenaient des globes luminescents. Les piliers ressemblaient – non, étaient – des arbres toutefois sans une feuille. Et puis, il avait la bataille : des gerbes incessantes de feu, de glace, de runes, des explosions, le fracas du métal, des lianes qui sortaient de terre, de la fumée, du sang…

« Oh, Loki. Lucy va bien ? »

« Oui, elle dort. » Répondit le Lion sans toutefois savoir à qui il s'adressait. « Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans le hall de guilde d'Artemis. »

Loki repéra enfin son interlocutrice : Mirajane balançait un javelot magique à tort et à travers à quelques mètres de lui sur sa gauche.

« Ah bon, c'est eux ? »

« On ne sait pas si c'est la guilde toute entière ou un seul membre, mais bon, dans tous les cas, Natsu ne nous a pas vraiment laissé le temps d'hésiter. »

« Oh, je vois. Comment avez-vous su qu'il ou elle était dans cette guilde ? »

« Erza. Ne pose pas de question, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

« Cette fille est décidément absolument incroyable. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Loki esquiva sans difficulté un projectile destiné à lui trancher la gorge.

« Je suppose qu'on est censé les garder vivants ? »

« C'est la consigne, oui. »

Mira eut un drôle de rire, et le Lion activa son Regulus pour trancher un sortilège paralysant qui semblait perdu – sans doute esquivé par un de ses coéquipiers. Puis il fonça dans le tas. Ses mains et pieds travaillaient tous seuls, coupant, tranchant, bloquant même l'acier aiguisé avec une incroyable facilité.

Mirajane l'observa un instant puis commenta avec un rire sarcastique :

« Il se bat vraiment comme un lion. »

Erza qui l'avait rejointe entre-temps suivit son regard pour tomber sur Loki et eut une moue sceptique.

« Ah ah, très drôle. Ton humour s'affine ou c'est juste moi ? »

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée. »

Les deux femmes discutaient paisiblement au milieu du chaos, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'elles faisaient faire à leurs armes. Bientôt, les ennemis se retrouvèrent à fuir cette zone de combat où elles tournoyaient, aussi destructrices qu'une tornade.

Au même moment, Loki se trouva face au maître de la guilde. Ce dernier avait des cheveux rouges sang et se battait avec une épée géante, noire, qui devait faire bien trois fois sa taille. Cependant, elle pouvait changer de taille et l'Esprit eut bien du mal à bloquer ses attaques.

« Euh, attendez, excusez moi… ! S'il-vous-plait… ! J'aimerais avoir votre attention… ! »

Loki grimaça en sentant la ligne de feu que l'arme avait tracé sur sa joue, manquant de peu ses lunettes. Mais l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention, outre le fait qu'il essayait de hacher menu. Soudain, il s'effondra, révélant un Grey armé de glace jusqu'au coude – coude qui venait de défoncer violement la boîte crânienne de l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Non mais t'es sérieux ? Je voulais lui parler ! »

« Tu me paraissais en difficulté, et il ne semblait pas vouloir t'écouter. »

« Je n'étais pas en difficulté et il allait m'écouter ! »

« Roh, ça va, il va reprendre connaissance dans quelques heures de toute manière… »

« JE N'AI PAS QUELQUES HEURES ! »

« Ok, ok, calme-toi ! » Dis Grey en reculant, légèrement effrayé.

« Grey-san, cet homme vous menace ? Souhaitez-vous l'aide de Juvia ? »

Grey soupira simplement et reporta son attention sur Loki dont le Regulus s'était éteint.

« Que voulais-tu lui dire de toute manière ? »

« Lui demander s'il avait délibérément attaqué un membre de notre guilde ou s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui aurait ce genre de pouvoirs. »

« Bah, tu peux toujours demander ça à n'importe quel membre non ? »

« Euh, ouais, sûrement. »

Grey ricana et se détourna pour poursuivre la bataille. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bataille. Elle avait été expédiée assez rapidement, de toute évidence. Le hall d'Artemis était dans un état déplorable, les piliers détruits, les lianes jonchaient le sol, le parquet éventré, et au centre, Erza tenait un homme par son col à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Espèce de dégénérés ! Comment avez-vous osé vous en prendre à une membre de notre guilde ?! »

L'autre émit des gargouillis inintelligibles et Erza le secoua encore plus, exaspérée.

« Attends, il en veut peut-être encore plus ? » Lança un Natsu au sourire charognard tout en préparant un genre de boule de feu.

« Non, Natsu, si tu veux qu'il réponde il faut éviter de le faire cramer. »

« Bah faut ptet pas non plus que tu le secoues autant alors… »

« Tu chipotes. Alors, l'autre andouille, elle crache le morceau ? Qui a osé toucher à Lucy ? »

Un filet de sang coula au coin de la bouche de l'homme, qui réussit tout de même à articuler :

« La… Mage Céleste ? »

« Oui. »

Titania dans toute sa fureur était proprement terrifiante.

« Jack… Il a utilisé… Une clé… Il disait qu'elle… était le mal… absolu, qu'elle… maltraitait ses Esprits, et que… elle volait les Esprits… des autres… Leur loyauté, du moins… »

Il toussa.

« Nous… On a dit qu'on voulait bien l'aider, mais… »

Il perdit connaissance à cet instant précis. Erza eut un genre de rugissement furieux et balança l'homme inutile à travers la pièce. Il s'écrasa sur un mur avant de glisser au sol, sans que personne ne lui prête la moindre attention. Erza se tourna alors vers Loki, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Alors ? »

Le Lion écarquilla les yeux.

« Euh, oui ? Quoi ? »

Erza croisa les bras.

« Je t'écoute. Quel Esprit a pu lui faire ça ? »

« Oh. Euh, tu penses que c'est un Esprit, hein ? »

Loki émit un petit rire gêné et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez, sans savoir où se mettre. Bien sûr qu'il y a avait un Esprit qui pouvait faire ça.

« Une clé, Loki ! Il n'y a pas trente-six mille interprétations ! »

« Mmh, oui… Je vais… Tâcher de me renseigner. »

Erza secoua la tête et replia ses ailes.

« Tu cherches l'Esprit, on cherche le gars. »

« Mais, Erza… »

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle venait de tourner les talons.

« A quoi servirait-il que je trouve l'Esprit ? On y peut rien, ils obéissent à leur maître, tu sais. »

« Peut-être qu'il nous permettra de remonter jusqu'à son maître, justement. »

Et Titania tourna les talons pour de bon. Fairy Tail reflua du hall d'Artemis, comme la mer qui se retire, laissant un sillage de dévastation, de détresse, et d'odeur de vengeance. Loki contempla le carnage, pensif, avant de disparaître pour rejoindre le monde des Esprits.

Léo apparut chez lui et la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre une douche. Le leader des douze avait bien une petite idée de quel Esprit avait pu vider ainsi Lucy de son énergie vitale, mais il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Le Lion soupira de bien-être lorsque l'eau brûlante ruissela dans son dos. Il laissa les temps filer, profitant seulement du calme et de la détente qu'apportait cette douche, laissant ses pensées décousues suivre un chemin quelconque… Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pensait qu'à Lucy. Il sourit, et éteignit l'eau avant de sortir de la douche, ses cheveux lui gouttant dans le dos.

« Tu ne veux pas sortir de ma tête, hein ? » Murmura-t-il en se fixant dans le miroir. « En même temps, je suis à la recherche de ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, mais une bonne douche comme celle-là aurait dû me permettre de faire une pause dans tout ça. Eh bien non, tu me hantes, Lucy, c'est fou. »

Presque par réflexe, l'Esprit se tendit vers sa maîtresse et la trouva encore endormie.

« C'est bien, j'ai du temps. »

Léo s'habilla – passa un nouveau costume et noua sa cravate avec une certaine nonchalance – et se dirigea vers son salon pour prendre un verre de lait.

« Bon, alors, par où je commence ? »

Le Lion fit quelques pas en direction de son canapé lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il fronça les sourcils puis alla ouvrir la porte, impeccablement habillé et son verre de lait toujours à la main.

« Oh, Aries. »

En effet, l'Esprit du bélier se tenait sur le pas de la porte, se frottant les poignets l'un contre l'autre. Léo lui fit signe d'entrer et il alla lui chercher du jus d'orange au frigo. Puis il s'installèrent tous les deux dans le canapé et Aries ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Je veux venir avec toi. »

« Où ? » Demanda son leader en haussant un sourcil.

« A… A la chasse. »

Elle fuyait son regard.

« Je veux retrouver celui qui a fait ça à Lucy ! »

« Aries, je ne peux pas t'emmener. Un Esprit qui vide un autre humain que son maître de sa force vitale… Je ne veux pas te faire courir le risque. »

« C'est Blas, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas encore. » Admit Léo avec un soupir. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avant de poursuivre : « Mais ça me semble assez indiqué, en effet. »

« Blas est quelqu'un de bien ! » S'écria Aries, comme un cri du cœur. Le Lion se tourna vers elle, un peu surpris.

« Euh, peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je ne le connais pas. »

« Oh. » Aries rougit. « Je pensais que parce qu'il avait attaqué Lucy, tu partirais avec des à-priori négatifs sur lui. »

« Parce qu'il avait _peut-être_ attaqué Lucy. » La corrigea le Lion. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne, tu sais. Je n'oublie pas que nous sommes des esprits, et tu devrais te souvenir peut-être mieux que moi de ce que ça implique. »

Aries hocha la tête en silence, mortellement gênée.

« Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi tu connais Blas ? »

« Oh… »

Aries redoubla d'effort dans son frottage de poignets compulsif.

« Euh, je ne… »

« Je te taquine… » Soupira le Lion, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. « Tu me diras quand tu seras prête. »

Aries acquiesça en silence et Léo se leva.

« Bien, je vais y aller, alors. »

Aries redressa vivement la tête, et puis se leva. Le leader des douze haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. »

A une époque, Aries venait régulièrement dans sa maison, terrifiée par leur maîtresse mais cette fois-ci elle secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est bon, merci. Je vais aller voir Lucy. »

« Ça me semble une mauvaise idée. »

« Je ne resterais pas trop longtemps ! »

« Encore heureux. »

« S'il-te-plaît, je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin que ses Esprits s'affaiblissent plus, vous lui donnez déjà beaucoup d'énergie. »

« Alors, j'attendrais son réveil, si tu n'es pas rentré. »

Léo soupira.

« Je prends ça pour un assentiment. »

« Très bien, d'accord. »

« Merci ! »

Aries lui sauta au cou, et Léo replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, un peu gêné. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la maison, et se séparèrent sur le perron : Aries se dirigea vers la ville tandis que le Lion prit le chemin de la constellation Eridan, le fleuve du soleil.


	4. Chapter 4 - Le spectre

Leo trouva Blas, ses volutes formant comme une grande robe noire, attablé dans un belvédère en bordure du fleuve Eridan. Eridan la petite fée avait en effet accepté de loger Blas ici, une de ces constellations supprimées par le conseil international parce que trop imprécises ou trop fantaisistes. Autrefois la constellation de la faux ou de la mort selon les pays, Blas était aujourd'hui un spectre désincarné, attendant de retrouver toutes ses clés pour se retirer de la circulation, sous l'ordre du roi. Immatériel, lévitant au dessus du sol dans un nuage de fumée noire, seul son visage aux yeux rouge était parfaitement précis : des traits fins et réguliers, qui devaient sans doute être l'ombre d'une beauté passée. Blas buvait du thé, accompagné d'un jus d'orange et d'un croissant. Le Lion s'inclina au bas des escaliers, sentant les yeux brûlants du spectre sur sa nuque.

« Tiens, Leo. C'est ta précieuse humaine qui t'amène ici ? »

Sachant qu'il ne lui avait pas permis de se relever, Leo ne répondit pas. Les spectres étaient si susceptibles, si à cheval sur leur code de bonnes manières.

« C'est bon, relève-toi. Tu veux du thé ? »

Le Lion soupira imperceptiblement. Ça allait probablement mieux se passer que prévu.

« Ce ne serait pas de refus, merci. »

Le spectre agita la main, et de la fumée se solidifia pour devenir une tasse, dans laquelle il versa son thé très clair.

« Alors, Leo, qu'est-ce qui t'amène me voir ? »

« Tu l'as dit, c'est Lucy. Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as attaquée ? »

Le spectre inclina la tête.

« Oui. »

Leo hésita. Les réactions et le calme limpide de l'Esprit le déstabilisaient.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on m'en a donné l'ordre. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien cette petite. Tu noteras que je le l'ais pas tuée, par contre. »

« C'est vrai. Ça t'était ordonné ? »

« Oui. Mais je n'aime pas ce type. Je me suis arrêté juste avant le point de rupture, et il n'a pas vérifié si elle était bien morte. »

Leo soupira. Blas n'aurait aucun problème, de toute façon, si son maître découvrait qu'il n'avait pas respecté le contrat : c'était une des particularités de l'utilisation d'un spectre. En effet, les spectres n'étaient pas tenus par les mêmes obligations que les Esprits normaux : leur seul but était de retrouver et regrouper leurs clés afin de disparaître. Mais les possesseurs de ces clés étaient dans le droit de réclamer deux ans de servitude du spectre, puisqu'ils se faisaient déposséder. Cependant, personne ne pouvait punir ou mettre en tort un spectre, et ce-dernier n'était pas tenu d'obéir aux ordres. Ils étaient redoutablement puissants, mais incontrôlables.

« Et le type en question, tu pourrais me dire qui c'est ? »

Blas but une gorgée de thé.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous allez lui taper dessus. »

« C'est vrai. »

Blas n'ajouta rien, semblant considérer que le débat était terminé.

« Tu sais pourquoi je lui obéis, Leo ? » Demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ma dernière clé. Quand je l'aurai récupérée, je me dissoudrais dans l'eau d'Eridan et c'en sera finit de moi. Mais j'aime bien, cette vie d'Esprit, moi. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir humain, et ne plus voir Eridan, ou même toi. »

Leo sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Et si tu devenais constellationiste ? »

Blas le fixa des ses prunelles rouges flamboyantes.

« Même les autres esprits ont peur de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça deviendrait si je devenais humain ? Je doute de devenir constellationiste, moi. »

Leo ne put qu'acquiescer en silence. La mort elle-même sur Terre ? Ça ne sonnait pas très bien, en effet.

« Bon, et si je te promets qu'on ne le tuera pas ? »

« Et si je te disais pourquoi il s'en est prit à ta maîtresse ? »

« Aussi. »

Blas renversa la tête, contemplant les poutres en bois du belvédère.

« Tout a commencé le jour où il a croisé Lucy dans les rues de Magnolia. Elle venait d'acheter un gâteau à la pistache, Nikola sur les talons. Mon maître ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Nikola semblait si docile, si prêt à la suivre n'importe où. »

« Lucy a le don d'attirer la confiance. »

« Sauf pour mon maître, qui en a aussitôt conçu une jalousie dévorante. Il s'est mis à l'espionner, et quand il a vu le nombre de clé du zodiaque qu'elle possédait, il a cru que quelque chose clochait. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être nette. »

« Oh. Et il ne t'as pas demandé ton avis ? »

« Si, et j'ai répondu que je n'en savais rien. Alors, il m'a demandé de la tuer. Je l'ai regardé, avec tout le mépris dont j'étais capable, parce qu'à travers les enquêtes de mon maître j'avais appris à la connaître – et à l'apprécier. Il a dit : 'C'est une sorcière, elle ensorcèle ses Esprits, leur lave le cerveau, les manipule ! Il faut que je libère les autres Esprits de son joug tyrannique.' J'ai répondu qu'il racontait n'importe quoi, que Lucy était une fille on ne peut plus sympa et que de toute manière, s'il voulait libérer les Esprits, il pouvait simplement réclamer qu'elle annule ses contrats. »

Leo sentait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Blas reprit une gorgée de thé sans ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Et tu vas me le dire ? »

« Non. Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? »

« Pour éviter que tu te retrouves à tuer d'autres gens à l'avenir ? »

« Ecoute, Leo, je t'aime bien, t'es un mec sympa plein de bonnes intentions, mais là t'es relou. Ça ne te regarde pas, d'abord, et ensuite je fais ce que je veux, bon sang. »

« Ça me regarde. Tout ce qui touche à Lucy me regarde. »

« Non, laisse-là respirer un peu la pauvre. »

« Je te propose un deal : tu me dis qui est ton maître et je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu retrouves un statut de constellation à part entière. »

« Leo, mon cas n'est pas le même que le tien. Ce sont ces saletés d'humains qui décident quelles constellations ils aiment et lesquels ils n'aiment pas. Toi, tu t'es fait bannir selon la règle du monde des Esprits, mais les humains croyaient toujours à ta constellation, alors tu n'aurais pas pu mourir. Alors que moi, tout le monde m'a déjà oublié. »

« Blas, donne ta clé à Lucy. Elle a réussit à faire fléchir le Roi lui-même, à enfreindre sans conséquences la loi du monde des Esprits. Avec elle, il y a moyen de t'obtenir quelque chose. »

Les traits brumeux du spectre se dissipèrent, ne laissant qu'un nuage de fumée informe. Il commença à s'évanouir dans la lumière.

« Je ne me berce plus d'illusions depuis longtemps, petit roi. Mais enfin… Tu es beau quand tu brilles. Si cela implique de venger Lucy, alors d'accord. »

Une dernière étincelle de noirceur s'évanouit, et Leo se retrouva seul, avec la voix résonnante du spectre.

« Rue des amandiers, 42. »

Leo redressa ses lunettes sur son nez tout en s'adossant à sa chaise, puis porta la tasse pleine de thé froid à ses lèvres. Enfin, il avait quelque chose. Une piste pour venger Lucy, et surtout une énorme promesse intenable sur les bras. Il avait un don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles, ou quoi ?

Le Lion se tendit vers sa maîtresse, qui discutait paisiblement avec Aries. Vérifiant que son costume était toujours impeccable, le Leader des Douze força sa porte.

* * *

A son réveil, Lucy remarqua que sa bouche était pâteuse, et que Loki n'était pas là. En revanche, sitôt qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, Aries se matérialisa dans la pièce.

« Oh, Aries, bonjour. »

« Bonjour Lucy ! Vous allez bien ? Leo ne voulait pas que je vienne, il disait que j'allais me fatiguer inutilement. »

La Mage Céleste fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Et puis me remonter le moral n'est pas inutile, non ? »

« Oh, non, non ! »

Aries se tordait nerveusement les poignets.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« … Je m'inquiète pour Leo… » Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Aries refusait toujours de croiser son regard.

« Il prend très à cœur ce qui vous arrive, et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de… d'irréfléchi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Aries se frottait les poignets de plus en plus nerveusement.

« Il est parti à la chasse tout seul, il n'a même pas emmené Virgo, et je doute qu'il face appelle à quiconque lorsqu'il reviendra sur Terre. Ce n'est pas sage. »

« La chasse ? »

« La chasse du Lion Céleste, oui… Quand Leo a ce regard-là, avec cet éclat de douleur profond, sa proie n'a aucune chance de s'échapper. »

Lucy frissonna. Etait-ce imagé ou Aries dépeignait-elle la réalité ?

« C'était le regard qu'il avait quand il posait les yeux sur Karen. Et elle est morte. »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute… » Fit doucement remarquer Lucy.

« J'ai peur, Lucy. De celui qui t'a fait du mal et de Leo. J'ai peur de ce qu'il va faire, et de savoir s'il va pouvoir se maîtriser. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Le ton de Lucy se voulait rassurant. Elle connaissait Loki depuis un bout de temps, et elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon. Mais c'était un Lion, et les instincts animaux étaient-il combattables ?

« Il ne faut pas le voir comme ça, Lucy. » Dit soudain Aries.

« Ah ! Tu as lu dans mes pensées ? »

« Non… » Soupira l'Esprit du Bélier. « Mais ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre à quoi tu penses en suivant simplement les expressions de ton visage. » Aries attrape une mèche de ses cheveux et se mit à jouer avec s'en paraître s'en rendre compte. « Le côté sauvage de Leo vient bien du fait que c'est le Lion, mais c'est sa personnalité même qui est un peu… Tout-ou-rien, quoi. Et il a un petit côté cruel. »

Lucy ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait à l'endroit de son Esprit. Au fond, elle savait bien qu'il était un animal sauvage, mais elle aimait son humour, ses allusions, sa façon de s'occuper d'elle et de lui remonter le moral. Soudain, une lueur apparut au milieu de la pièce, lueur vive qui prit une forme humaine, avec d'éclater, révélant un Loki en costume et aux sourcils froncés.

« Leo ! »

« Loki ! »

S'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps. Celui-ci sourit de tant d'attention.

« Lucy, j'ai un service à te demander. »

« Oui ? »

La Mage Céleste était perplexe. Quel service quelqu'un de puissant comme Loki pouvait-il bien lui demander ?

« Il y a une clé d'un Esprit qu'il faudrait que tu obtiennes. »

« Ah ? Et comment ? »

« En lui demandant. »

Loki remonta ses lunettes et Lucy devina qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Et quel Esprit est-ce ? »

« Blas, de la constellation Falx – la Faux. »

Lucy inclina sa tête.

« Jamais entendu parler. »

Aries quant à elle étouffa une exclamation.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

« J'ai promis. » Coupa le Lion, sec. Puis il se tourna vers Lucy. « Il faut que tu saches que Blas est un spectre, c'est-à-dire que sa constellation a été supprimée. Il est incroyablement puissant mais, du fait qu'il n'est pas enchaîné par une constellation, il est bien plus libre et indépendant. L'idée, c'est que les spectres comme lui doivent être dissous dans Eridan, pour se réincarner sur Terre. Mais ce n'est pas possible tant qu'ils n'ont pas récupéré leurs clés. »

« Tu veux l'empêcher de mourir ? Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, mais… Pourquoi sa constellation a-t-elle été supprimée ? »

Loki remonta ses lunettes encore une fois, en soupirant.

« Les humains… Elle devait être trop imprécise, ou trop fantaisiste, je ne sais pas… »

« Oh. » Lucy ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit un fait humain. « Ce n'est pas lié à quelque chose qu'il a fait donc ? »

« Oh non ! Blas est quelqu'un de sympa. » S'écria Loki. Il ne doutait pas que Lucy accepte, sauf si… « Il y a quand même quelque chose que je dois te dire. » Il hésita un instant, croisant le regard interrogateur de sa blonde préférée. « C'est lui qui t'as attaqué. »

Lucy blanchit violement.

« Pas de son plein gré ! Il a obéit à son maître, c'est tout, et il en est désolé. Mais il faut que tu le saches. »

« Il est puissant. » Fit pensivement remarquer Lucy. « Très bien, j'accepte. »

Loki se figea. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi simple. Lucy croisa son regard et expliqua :

« J'aime tous les Esprits. Je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir œuvré alors que j'en avais la possibilité pour en sauver un. »

Loki dévisagea sa maîtresse. Elle était resplendissante, et encore une fois le Lion se dit qu'il n'aurait pu être plus chanceux que le jour où elle est entrée à Fairy Tail. Lucy était exceptionnelle.

« Tu as sa clé là ? »

Loki redressa ses lunettes.

« Non. »

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Aries et Lucy le suivirent du regard, perplexes, et la Mage aux clés lança :

« Où vas-tu ? »

Loki s'immobilisa mais ne se retourna pas. Les deux femmes ne pouvaient pas voir son sourire carnassier.

« Echanger mes nouvelles avec Erza. »

Et il se volatilisa, comme s'il n'avait marché sur quelques mètres dans le simple but qu'elles posent cette question, ou alors il venait de réaliser qu'il irait plus vite ainsi. La maîtresse et son Esprit échangèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules.

« Tant qu'il reste en vie. » Fit remarquer Lucy avec une indifférence feinte. Aries acquiesça de la tête et se leva pour aller faire du thé. La blonde repoussa ses couvertures et pivota pour sortir ses jambes du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche, se sentant poisseuse et collante. Elle récupérait bien plus vite que Makarov en tout cas. Sans doute son pouvoir magique était moins grand, mais l'aide de ses Esprits ne devait pas y être étrangère non plus. Lucy se passa la main dans les cheveux et puis accorda une pensée à Natsu, Erza et Happy qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu. Que faisaient-ils donc ? Ne se préoccupaient-ils plus de son sort ? Ou étaient-ils toujours en mission ? Loki les empêchait-il d'entrer ?

Cependant ces pensées préoccupantes fondirent comme neige au soleil sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Lucy se détendit, ne pensant à rien – croyant ne penser à rien, alors qu'en fait, le visage de Loki rougissant flottant devant ses yeux. Que faisait-il en ce moment ?

« Maîtresse ? Lucy, où êtes-vous ? » Demanda une voix perçante, paniquée, rompant la quiétude de la concernée. Celle-ci se prit la pomme de douche dans le front de surprise.

« Aïe ! »

« Oh pardon ! Oh, maîtresse, je vous ais fait du mal ? Oh, je suis désolée ! »

« Ce n'est rien… » Maugréa Lucy en se massant le cuir chevelu. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien ! » Répondit Aries en se couvrant les yeux de honte, bien que Lucy ne pût pas la voir. « Vous n'étiez plus dans votre lit, alors je me suis inquiétée ! »

La Mage retint un « D'accord… » grinçant et sortit de la douche.

« Ah oui ! »

Le verre d'eau que s'apprêtait à vider Lucy lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol. En entendant les bris de verre, Aries s'effraya et laissa échapper un « Ah ! » paniqué.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? » Demanda Lucy, hargneuse, en se dépêcha de s'habiller.

« Le… Le thé, le thé est prêt, maîtresse. » Répondit simplement l'Esprit du bélier devant la mine courroucée de son interlocutrice.

Celle-ci se calma aussitôt en croisant les yeux de son Esprit. Aries était adorable et ne méritait pas qu'on s'énerve aussi sur elle. De plus, l'amour inconditionnel que la Mage ressentait pour ses Esprits était trop fort pour qu'elle se permette de se prendre la tête de la sorte.

« Merci, Aries. » dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. La pauvre Esprit ne savait plus où donner la tête devant la bipolarité de sa maîtresse.

* * *

« Un spectre ? C'est pour ça qu'il était aussi puissant ? »

« Elle va récupérer la clé, c'est bon. »

« Ne devrait-elle pas le libérer plutôt ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Non. » Le ton était sec. « Je ne suis pas un tueur et elle non plus. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » La fille capitula. « Il y a bien un Jack au 42 de la rue des amandiers, j'ai vérifié. On fait ça quand ? Cette nuit ? »

« D'accord. Qui vient ? »

Les deux personnes s'éloignèrent sans cesser de chuchoter le long de la rivière, sans toutefois parvenir à prévoir l'état de la ville le lendemain. De fait, ce serait encore pire que tout ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer.


	5. Chapter 5 - Les ténèbres de Blas

Le lendemain, Lucy se fit réveiller par des secousses inhabituelles. En fait, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le monde tournoyait autour d'elle. Après plusieurs battements de paupières, la Mage Céleste parvint à établir deux faits : premièrement, ce n'était pas le monde qui tournait mais elle qui était en mouvement, et deuxièmement, après une mise au point quelque peu hasardeuse, Lucy parvint à distinguer le ciel, en partie occulté par des cheveux flamboyants et un costume noir.

« Loki ? »

Sa voix était inhabituellement pâteuse.

Le Lion lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, avant de s'élever dans les airs à nouveaux. Ses sauts puissants et irréguliers donnaient la nausée à sa passagère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te sauve la vie. »

Retenant un gémissement d'inconfort, Lucy demanda laconiquement :

« Mais encore ? »

Le Lion, qui venait de se poser dans un crissement de tuiles, se propulsa soudain sur le côté, dans une roulade destinée à esquiver un quelconque projectile. C'en fut trop pour Lucy qui, dès que le monde se fut stabilisé dans son champ de vision, rendit le contenu de son repas sur le costume impeccable de son Esprit.

« Ma parole, on dirait Natsu ! Aurais-tu le mal des transports toi aussi ? »

Mais il souriait, et repoussa des mèches du visage de Lucy pour qu'elles ne soient pas imbibées à leur tour de vomi.

« Désolé pour se réveil brutal, ma Princesse. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas te laisser aux mains répugnantes de ceux qui te voulaient du mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Parvenant à assimiler la moitié de l'information, Lucy articula vaguement :

« Ceux sont les mêmes qui… ? »

Loki acquiesça simplement. Puis ses yeux se détachèrent du visage magnifique de sa maîtresse, mus par un sixième sens, pour apercevoir le sortilège qui fusait dans sa direction. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Lucy, pour se propulser dans la seule esquive possible avec un discernement aussi tardif : un salto arrière, qui le fit atterrir sur les pavés de la rue. Il se ramassa sur lui-même, voûté autour de son aimée pour la protéger du choc, et grogna lorsque ses lunettes glissèrent sur son nez. A moitié inconsciente, Lucy comprit néanmoins la source de son mécontentement et les lui remonta, tout en se retenant de vomir une nouvelle fois. Loki laissa échapper un sourire heureux. Il se releva et disparut de la zone de combat d'un bond.

Malheureusement, il avait sous-estimé l'étendue du combat : au lieu de se trouver en sûreté, où il aurait pu s'occuper de Lucy, le Lion débarqua dans la partie où Natsu se battait. Il était au coude à coude avec Grey, envoyant des gerbes de flammes intarissables tandis que le Mage de construction protégeait ses arrières, slave de glace après slave de glace. Ils se tournèrent brièvement dans la direction de l'Esprit, dans un ensemble parfait, et détectant qu'il n'était pas une menace reprirent leur massacre. Loki se faufila en évitant les flammes comme la glace, les lames ennemies et autres sortilèges mortels, et tourna au coin d'une rue tandis que dans son dos retentissait un craquement de mauvais augure. Un bâtiment entier venait de s'effondrer, brûlé de l'intérieur.

Loki continua son chemin avec une grimace. La guilde entière se battait contre Artemis, dont tous les membres absents lorsque Natsu et Erza y étaient allés semblaient s'être rassemblés pour se venger. Et ils étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Comme une deuxième guilde.

Loki grinça des dents lorsqu'une énième attaque d'origine inconnue lui passa à quelques centimètres, emportant quelques mèches de cheveux. Il retourna sur les toits pour embraser la ville du regard.

La fontaine du centre ville était explosée, et l'eau avait cessé de s'écouler, formant une grande flaque sur les pavés. Les gens se battaient autour, et soudain l'un deux eu l'idée de génie de balancer une charge électrique dans l'eau. Certes, certains alliés furent aussi paralysés mais cela avait forcé l'attaquant à réduire sa charge, ne tuant personne. Plus loin sur la mer, les explosions s'enchaînaient, et des vagues magiques harcelaient le bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Toute une partie d'une falaise s'effondra alors, emportant d'un coup un bon nombre d'habitations dans le vide. De l'autre côté, un géant déracinait les arbres un à un pour les balancer sur la ville, tandis qu'à ses pieds se pressait une foule de minuscules mages qu'il écrasait comme des mouches. Une partie de la ville était en feu, d'une autre partie il ne restait que de la fumée âcre et brûlante. Les murs de pierres qui servaient à la défense de la ville face à Gildart étaient maculés de sang, et salement amochés en plusieurs endroits.

« Tout ça… Pour moi ? »

Loki se tourna vers Lucy qu'il avait assise sur les tuiles derrière lui, qui contemplait le spectacle, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Le Lion s'assit à côté d'elle et elle se cramponna à son bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« Non, plus pour toi. Maintenant, c'est une affaire d'extermination. »

« Comment ça ? »

Loki remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Je suis un peu déçu qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas tous pour toi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Malheureusement ? »

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

« S'ils s'étaient tous entre-tués, je t'aurais eu pour moi tout seul. »

Malgré le ton léger sur lequel il l'avait dit, le Lion ne put manquer la gêne qui monta aux joues de son interlocutrice.

« Plus sérieusement, c'est quoi alors la raison de cet affrontement ? »

L'Esprit laissa aller sa tête en arrière.

« En fait, tout a commencé il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années. »

« Vraiment ? Mais quel est le rapport avec moi alors ? »

Loki se tourna vers elle, l'air vaguement surpris.

« Eh bien, tu as été l'élément déclencheur en quelque sorte. »

Lucy enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes, la mine boudeuse. Loki rit.

« Tu aurais préféré être le centre de l'attention, pas vrai ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'es – du moins, tu vas l'être d'ici peu de temps. »

Lucy se redressa vivement.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

Le Lion eut un sourire en coin.

« Et si tu me laissais raconter mon histoire ? »

Lucy acquiesça, un peu gênée.

« Donc, tout a commencé il y a une dizaine d'années, lorsqu'une constellationniste plus sensible que les autres a vu son Esprit devenir un spectre suite à une réforme des constellations. Elle a été très déçue, triste et furieuse aussi. »

« Est-ce que c'était Falx ? »

« Non. Elle s'appelait Enma. »

« Oh, j'en ai entendu parler. Le jugement, non ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Oui. Enma était particulièrement puissante, alors quand elle est devenue un spectre, c'était quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. Mais sa maitresse et elle s'adorait, la séparation a été très dure – sans compter qu'elles ne sont jamais revues, malgré les réincarnations d'Enma. »

« … Wow, je ne m'imagine vraiment pas devoir me séparer de vous… »

Loki lui lança un drôle regard.

« Nous non plus. »

Il soupira.

« Enfin bref. Cette constellationniste faisait partie d'une guilde qui a aujourd'hui disparu, mais elle a laissé un héritage assez important en matière de magie Céleste. »

Loki dévisagea Lucy, apparemment hésitant.

« Des livres essentiellement. »

Lucy ne releva pas.

« Mais cela l'a conduite à des recherches interdites : comment libérer un Esprit de la soumission aux humains, comment contrôler mentalement un Esprit, comment voyager dans le mondes des Esprits, et c'est elle qui a posé la question de l'amour entre un Esprit et son maître. »

Lucy s'appuya sur son coude.

« Et quel est le rapport avec la bataille d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Tu as été la première à enfreindre, ou plutôt détourner une loi Céleste. Si elle ne l'a pas pu, pourquoi toi le pourrais-tu ? Tu dois être punie. »

« Mais, je ne devrais pas plutôt être remerciée ? J'ai montré qu'il y avait eu une évolution depuis cette époque. »

Loki sourit.

« Non. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il y a eu de plus en plus de règles, que nos pouvoirs ont été affaiblis, que beaucoup de constellations se sont faites supprimer. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui dois payer. A l'époque, les gens avaient un peu d'indulgence pour elle à cause du coup dur de la mort d'Enma, mais heureusement pour elle, elle est morte assez rapidement, ou les Esprits et les autres mages se seraient retournés contre elle. D'autant plus que ses recherches n'étaient pas vues d'un très bon œil. »

« Mais, pourquoi c'est moi qui prend ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : tu as pu infléchir la loi des Esprits. Tu penses vraiment que ce n'est qu'une histoire entre humains ? »

« Mais alors, c'est l'Esprit que tu voulais me confier qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais l'aider ! »

« Lucy, le- »

« Je vais lui dire ce que j'en pense ! »

« Lucy ! »

Mais elle sauta du toit, en plein dans la bataille. Les rayons du soleil qui se perdaient dans sa chevelure dorée coupèrent le souffle au Lion Céleste, qui se figea devant la lumière qui semblait ruisseler d'elle comme une aura.

« Anna… »

Puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à rattraper Lucy avant qu'elle ne se trouve au cœur de la bataille.

« Falx ! Falx ! Où es-tu, espèce de lâche ! »

Loki l'attrapa par-derrière, plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

« Ça va pas, non ? C'est la dernière des choses à faire ! Et s'il t'enten – Ah ! »

Lucy sentit Loki s'écrouler derrière elle, et oubliant totalement son envie de lui crier dessus, fit volte-face, horrifiée.

« Loki ! »

Il se redressa bien vite et activa son Regulus, balançant un éclair derrière elle, le visage déformé par la rage.

« Vous auriez pu blesser Lucy ! »

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, cependant, la silhouette d'une personne s'y tenait, intacte.

« Figure-toi, petit chaton, que c'était justement mon but. »

Loki redressa ses lunettes, un sourire carnassier se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Alors, viens mourir dans la lumière. Personne ne touche à Lucy ! »

La personne fit un pas. C'était un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés, une veste à large col sur les épaules, des croix gothiques un peu partout sur ses vêtements. Le sourire du Lion s'agrandit.

« Tu veux faire tapisserie ? Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! »

Lucy retint une grimace devant cette exclamation… Pas si classe que ça. Loki envoya deux coups de poings à portée rallongée par le Regulus, qui semblèrent se dissiper au niveau de l'ennemi. Ce dernier eut un ricanement.

« Je n'aurais même pas besoin de faire appel à mes Esprits… _Nice, nice !_ »

Il fit un geste de la main et Loki s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Lucy voulut accourir vers lui, mais même s'il ne pouvait plus parler, il lui fit comprendre en roulant des yeux de rester où elle était.

« Moi, faire tapisserie ? Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui va faire tapis ! Ça te dit, Blas, du chat dans le salon ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Mais moi j'en ai envie, et, ça tombe bien, je me fiche de ton avis ! »

Une forme noire se forma derrière l'homme, comme une ombre en plein soleil. Loki se releva tant bien que mal et rajusta ses lunettes, un étrange rictus déformant ses traits. Lucy sentit un éclair fugitif de peur pour l'homme aux cheveux bleus passer dans ses veines.

« Attends, attends, tu es en train de raser une ville pour avoir un tapis de Leo dans ton salon ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Blas, enfin voyons ! Je fais ça pour venger ma mère ! »

L'ombre aux yeux rouges sembla échanger un regard avec Loki. Mais Lucy n'aurait pas pu en être sûre.

« Du coup ta vengeance consiste à raser une ville ? »

La voix profondément sarcastique de Loki était la pire, sans doute. L'homme fut également touché par l'insulte, et ses poings s'auréolèrent de noir, à la manière d'un Regulus sombre.

« Eh oh, doucement avec mon pouvoir. »

La voix grinçante de l'ombre semblait amusée aussi, et les poings s'éteignirent.

« Non. Elle consiste à tuer les gens comme elle ! » Hurla l'homme en pointant Lucy du doigt. « Sans vous qui avez asservi les Esprits, jamais ma mère ne se serait tant battue pour les libérer et jamais elle ne serait morte ! »

« C'est fondamentalement inexact. Tous les humains meurent à un moment ou à un - »

Ce fut une attaque de l'ombre qui jeta Loki au sol cette fois-ci.

« Franchement, Loki, faire de l'humour à un moment pareil, tu me déçois. »

L'ombre se jeta sur Lucy plus vite que la lumière.

« Là, c'est toi qui fait de l'humour. »

L'ombre acquiesça d'un semblant de sourire et passa un doigt sous le menton de Lucy.

« Alors, c'est à elle que tu voulais me refiler. »

« Si tu ne la lâches pas… »

« Ouh, j'ai peur, un chaton essaie de me tuer ! »

« Là, c'est bien, Blas, tu comprends enfin ce que je - »

Il y eut une explosion et l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'écrasa dans un mur en briques derrière lui.

« Alors, » murmura la voix de Blas dans l'oreille de Lucy, « que va faire ton chaton ? »

« Ce n'est pas mon chaton. Ce n'est pas un chaton, et encore moins le mien ! »

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle le prend mal, la petite blondinette ! »

« … Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre ! »

Elle jaillit des bras de l'ombre… Sans autant de difficultés qu'elle n'avait prévues. Blas éclata de rire.

« Tu ne t'en es pas aperçue ? Je suis une ombre ! Une ombre ! Je n'ai pas de consistance ! »

Cependant il semblait enfler, encore et encore, bouchant la lumière du soleil.

« Que sais-tu de nous, les constellations non conformistes, celles que les humains n'aiment pas ?! Que sais-tu de notre peine et de notre colère, de nos blessures et notre impuissance ? Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es qu'une petite humaine qui fait joujou avec le centième de la réelle puissance des Esprits ! »

Il envoya une vague d'obscurité sur Loki.

« Et toi, pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de cette humaine ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je mourrais de toute manière ! Et tout ça, cet état où nous somme réduits, c'est de ta faute, Leo ! Traître à ta race, à ton rang, à toi-même ! Soit maudit ! »

L'obscurité s'étendit peu à peu autour d'eux, grandissante, dévorante. Lorsque Loki disparut, Lucy fonça vers l'endroit où il était écroulé sur le sol, mais fut prise au ventre par la vague noire qui allait de plus en plus vite. D'un coup, la moindre lumière autour d'elle disparu, et elle ne put plus voir ses mains. Alors, l'odeur la suffoqua. Une odeur… De mort, oui, c'était le terme. L'odeur de la mort elle-même, qui fauchait la vie des gens.

Dans l'obscurité, il y eut soudain une lueur vacillante. Un genre d'aura, quelque chose de minuscule, crépitant, tremblant, qui s'éteignit immédiatement. Lucy rampa dans cette direction, s'écorchant les mains et les genoux sur les pavés, du plus vite qu'elle put. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait parcouru des centaines de lieues, lorsque la lueur émergea de nouveau, plus faible encore, mais aussi plus proche. Lucy voulut crier, mais rien ne sortit, et lorsque la lumière s'éteignit encore, elle sentit une peur glacé s'insinuer en elle. Et si cette lumière ne s'allumait plus jamais ? Trébuchant, Lucy s'effondra sur quelque chose de mou. Il n'y eut pas un bruit, avalé par l'obscurité, en revanche une main se posa sur la tête de Lucy.

Ami ? Ennemi ? Vivant ou mort ?

Mais la Mage Céleste s'en fichait : il y avait quelqu'un. Elle n'était plus seule. Une longue larme roula le long de sa joue, le bruit de ses sanglots étouffé par le silence.

La lumière jaillit à quelques centimètres du visage de Lucy.

Elle appartenait à une main.

Une main qui se posa sur la joue de Lucy et essuya sa larme.

« Loki… » Voulut dire Lucy, mais ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnèrent pas. En revanche, la lumière sembla redoubler d'intensité, éclairant le visage souriant du Lion.

« Je veux que tu sois la dernière chose que je vois avant de mourir. »

Elle avait lu sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres rouges et chaudes, gorgées de sang. De vie.

« Mais tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Il sourit encore plus.

« Je crains que si, Lucy. »

La lueur de son Regulus s'affaiblit légèrement, et les coins de sa bouche s'affaissèrent.

« Je suis un être de lumière, comme tous les Esprits. Je ne peux pas survivre dans une totale obscurité. »

« Alors force une porte. Loki, ça n'a pas de sens, va-t-en ! Sauve-toi ! »

« Et vivre une éternité sans toi comme maîtresse ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Loki… Tu ne peux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Malgré la lueur vacillante, Lucy vit bien qu'il ne remua pas les lèvres.

« Loki ! Je te l'interdis ! »

Sa voix sortit de sa gorge. Ils se regardèrent tous deux, éberlués.

« Tu as… parlé ? »

Mais lui n'émit aucun bruit.

« Loki, tu ne vas pas mourir ici. Tu vas te lever, rallumer ce Regulus et sortir des ténèbres. Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends ?! »

Sa voix se tue sur les derniers mots, brouillée de larmes. Elle put à peine voir la réponse de son Esprit.

« Mais Lucy, je suis déjà mort. Je suis un Esprit. »

'Comment ça ?' Pensa Lucy, perdue. Que voulait-il dire ? Cette obscurité créait-elle des illusions aussi ? Est-ce vraiment Loki en face d'elle ? Mais les yeux de Lucy se posèrent sur la bague.

« Regulus… »

Loki caressa ses cheveux.

« Tu es ma lumière, Lucy. Je voudrais te sortir de là, mais le pouvoir de Falx est trop puissant. Lucy… Je veux imprimer ton visage dans ma mémoire pour que même à travers mes réincarnations je puisse te reconnaître. »

Sa main lui caressait maintenant la joue, apportant un peu de chaleur dans ces ténèbres glacées. Lucy sortit sa clé à tâtons.

« Loki, ça suffit. Retourne d'où tu viens ! »

Mais elle eut beau crier de toutes ses forces, aucun son ne sortit, rien ne se passa.

« Tu comprends, maintenant ? »

Lucy lâcha la clé, qui ne fit aucun bruit en touchant le sol, disparaissant dans les ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ton cœur veut. »

Stupéfaite, la Mage aux Clés redressa la tête.

« Je veux que tu sois sauf ! »

« Non, » répondit Loki en souriant, « parce que tu es un peu égoïste. Tu veux me garder auprès de toi, parce que tu sais que toi, tu vas y passer, alors que moi je ne ferais que me réincarner. »

« C'est faux ! »

Mais son poing s'écrasa en silence sur le sol, hors de la vue de l'Esprit.

« Il suffit qu'on se lève et qu'on marche. »

« Lucy… »

Le sourire du Lion devint éclatant.

« Tu ne le sens pas ? Nous nous effaçons. Nous nous dissipons dans les ténèbres. Seul mon Regulus nous maintient en vie, conscient, mais je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps. Ceci… » il écarta la main pour n'éclairer que des ténèbres sans fin, « c'est l'œuvre de millénaires de haine et de ressentiment. Nous n'en viendront pas à bout. »

Lucy attrapa sa main et y entremêla ses doigts. Elle vrilla ses yeux dans ceux de son Esprit.

« Alors, il faut qu'on crée quelque chose d'heureux pour mille ans ! Il faut que l'on trouve une lumière qui durera encore plus longtemps, pour chasser ces ténèbres ! »

Loki inclina la tête, les yeux soudains vitreux.

« Non. Je ne veux pas. »

« De quoi ? »

Lucy était affolée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ? »

« De ce… De ce que tu me proposes. Je ne pourrais pas. Je… Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable. Je refuse de te décevoir, Lucy, je refuse de prendre un engagement que je ne saurais pas tenir, et qui risquerait de te blesser. »

Mais son interlocutrice était complètement perdue.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il serra encore plus fort sa main, l'attirant vers lui.

« Je refuse d'admettre l'évidence… Je suis encore plus pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un filet de voix, mais au moins Lucy l'avait entendu. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Quelle évidence ? »

Loki ne répondit pas, mais le Regulus brilla plus fort. Pour tous les deux, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ni ténèbres, ni lumière ne les entouraient, juste les yeux de l'autre, exprimant plus de mille mots, si profonds, si brillants, plus lumineux qu'un phare qui durerait mille ans.

Cela dura à peine un instant, mais pour eux cet instant dura une éternité. Alors, il vola en éclat, et la main de Loki qui portait la bague de Regulus disparut dans une lumière vive. Une lumière si vive que toutes les ténèbres furent balayées, qu'ils ne purent même plus voir la figure de l'autre à quelques centimètres. Puis, lentement, leurs yeux s'habituèrent à cette nouvelle luminosité.

« Loki... »

« Lucy… »

Ils avaient parlés en même temps, dans le même souffle. Mais cette symbiose ne dura pas. L'instant d'après, ils furent projetés en l'air, soufflés par une explosion. En une impensable cabriole, Loki bondit et rattrapa Lucy. Son regard avait changé. Tous les deux ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette explosion.

« Tu as vaincu Blas. »

« Je te signale que c'était ton Regulus. »

« Oui, mais ce sont tes mots, tes yeux qui l'ont provoqué. »

« N'importe quoi. »

Lucy se redressa et ramassa sa clé, qu'elle repassa dans son trousseau.

« C'était simplement un écho, une manifestation de ton cœur. »

Elle changea brusquement d'expression.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de me dire que tu es déjà mort, après tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour te garder en vie ! »

Loki recula en levant les mains, souriant.

« J'avais tort, je le reconnais. J'étais mort jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans ma vie. »

Lucy le dévisagea, soupçonneuse.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'as jamais ressenti d'affection pour personne, avant moi ? »

« Pas comme je t'aime toi. »

Comme il vit que Lucy allait répliquer, toute rouge, il ajouta précipitamment :

« Non, c'est vrai ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui… Quelque chose en toi qui éveille mon cœur, chacun de tes mots, de tes gestes trouvent un écho en moi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Lucy, et c'est pour ça que notre contrat ne sera jamais un simple contrat entre un maître et un Esprit. »

Lucy se détournait, gênée, lorsqu'il ajouta :

« On m'a souvent reproché d'être aussi proche des humains, mais ça, je ne le regretterais pour rien au monde. Et puisque ça m'a permis de te rencontrer, je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué Karen. »

« Tu y vas sans doute, un peu fort, là. Il faut toujours que tu en fasse trop. D'autant plus que tu n'as pas tué Karen. »

Loki se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, probablement. Bref, sur ce, je rentre. »

« Tu rigoles là j'espère ? »

Loki s'immobilisa, prêt à disparaître.

« Bah non, pourquoi ? »

La gifle de Lucy le fit tomber sur les fesses.

« Et le combat ? Tu comptes t'en aller comme ça alors que tu ne voulais pas partir quand Blas allait te tuer ? Et… Et… »

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Non, en fait, elle pleurait vraiment. Loki la serra dans ses bras ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Et… ? »

Elle renifla.

« Et ça ne se fait pas de partir après une déclaration d'amour sans attendre ma réponse. »

Loki se figea. Littéralement. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté et il regardait dans le vide. En fait, il tentait de réaliser ce que lui avait dit Lucy, et d'en prendre conscience. 'C'était ça alors ? Tout simplement ? Lucy… Est-ce qu'elle m'a cru toutes ces fois où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, alors que je ne le savais pas moi-même ?'

« Loki, moi aussi je t'aime. »

A cet instant, Lucy se prit une barre de fer dans la tête et s'évanouit.


	6. Chapter 6 - Deux mois plus tard

Loki faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, tournant en rond sur le lino noir. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, enleva ses lunettes, les replia puis les rouvrit, les replaça sur son nez, puis les posa sur le comptoir de sa cuisine. Il se servit un verre de lait, qu'il abandonna à moitié vide à côté d'un repas à moitié mangé. Puis il tira un tabouret et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Bon sang, tout va beaucoup trop vide. Il y a quelques mois, je ne connaissais même pas son existence, et je me retrouve à… Loki, reprend toi. Qu'est-ce que Lucy a de si spécial ? »

Puis il haussa les épaules.

« La descendante de l'ouvreuse de la porte de l'Eclipse, tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit spéciale. Non, en fait le problème, c'est toi. Pourquoi ne veux-tu simplement pas admettre qu'elle soit ton point faible ? Ça pourrait être pire. »

Le Lion se leva et remit ses lunettes, avant de les réenlever pour prendre une douche. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à monologuer.

« En plus, tu l'as abandonnée ! Une fois la bataille finie, tu t'es assuré qu'on la trouve, qu'on la mette en sûreté, et tu t'es barré ! Tu t'es enfui ! Et tu ne prends même pas de nouvelles ! Quel esprit indigne ! »

Il secoua ses cheveux, et traça des symboles abstraits dans la buée.

« Lucy… »

Le Leader des Douze sentait une drôle de boule se former dans la poitrine, qui poussait, enflait, brisait ses barrières. Il tendit le poing et fracassa la vitre. Sans un regard pour les éclats de verre, l'eau qui ruisselait et inondait son carrelage, et attrapa sa serviette. Il s'immobilisa en croisant son reflet dans le miroir, les oreilles en arrière, les yeux vitreux. Il tendit lentement la main. Le miroir explosa, dans un jaillissement doré. Loki attrapa une chemise propre, mit son pantalon, boucla sa ceinture, noua sa cravate. Puis il réalisa qu'il avait également brisé ses lunettes. C'en fut tout simplement trop. Son rugissement déchira le silence irréel du monde des esprits, tandis que sa maison tout entière explosait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

* * *

Lucy marchait le long de la berge, sans voir les pavés, l'eau du fleuve ni même le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages juste au-dessus de sa tête. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout le monde à la guilde l'avait remarqué, mais peu savaient la vraie raison de cette apathie – la plupart croyaient que c'étaient les conséquences de son traumatisme crânien. En fait, Lucy elle-même pensait l'ignorer. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle venait tous les jours à la guilde pour rester assise au bar à contempler le verre plein que lui servait Mirajane sans le boire, ni même le voir. Natsu, Grey et Erza échangeaient des regards qu'elle ne remarquait pas, lui posaient des questions auxquelles elle ne répondait pas – du reste, impossible d'aller en mission avec elle.

La guilde avait été un des premiers bâtiments rebâti, et Lucy y avait vécu jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un appartement dans les nouveaux immeubles qui avaient été construits. De fait, toutes ses anciennes affaires avaient disparu, y compris toutes les lettres qu'elle avait écrites à sa mère.

' _Pourquoi penses-tu à ça maintenant ?'_ Se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

« Où suis-je d'ailleurs ? » Ajouta-t-elle à voix haute, sans se douter que ses trois amis la suivaient, inquiets pour elle. En regardant autour d'elle et en réalisant qu'elle était perdue, Lucy eut brusquement les absurdes envies de pleurer et de chanter en même temps.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les pavés. Elle regarda le sol qui commençait à tournoyer, puis le ciel qui curieusement n'était plus au-dessus d'elle, mais sur la droite.

« Non… »

Elle ne pouvait pas faire un malaise maintenant. Elle ne devait pas s'évanouir maintenant. Elle se souvenait tout à coup ce qu'elle cherchait, le long de la berge. Un souvenir.

Sans prêter plus d'attention à sa cheville tordue, Lucy se releva et le monde se reprit son apparence habituelle devant ses yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans prêter attention aux détails, cherchant ce qui n'avait pas changé – et elle ne remarqua pas ses trois amis brusquement poussés par Erza derrière un angle de rue. Enfin, elle le repéra. La devanture n'était plus la même, les pavés étaient éparpillés, il n'y avait plus l'arbre en face, mais c'était bien devant cette boutique que Loki l'avait attendue un jour, lui avait acheté un cheese-cake et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à la guilde. Tournant la tête, Lucy repéra l'emplacement du banc où il l'avait surprise en posant ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Tu ne sors pas de ma tête, hein… ? »

Lucy se passa une main dans les cheveux et sortit la clé du lion de son trousseau.

« Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais du Lion ! Leo ! »

Comme d'habitude, rien ne se produisit. Derrière l'angle de la rue, Natsu et Grey échangèrent un regard. Alors, c'était ça, son problème. Natsu sortit de sa cachette.

« Hey, Lucy. »

La Mage Céleste sursauta et rangea sa clé d'un air coupable.

« Hey, hem, Natsu… ! »

« Invoque un Esprit, n'importe lequel. »

« Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Grey était sortit à son tour de sa cachette, un peu effrayé par l'air sérieux du Dragon Slayer, se demandant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Erza resta cachée, se prenant la tête dans ses mains devant l'imbécilité des garçons. Lucy fronça les sourcils et appuya ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Vous me suiviez ? Vous m'espionnez ? »

Nastu ne prit même pas la peine de relever.

« Allez, Lucy. Invoque un Esprit, n'importe lequel. Au pif, Virgo. »

Lucy, décontenancée par le visage sérieux de son ami, s'exécuta.

« Ouvre-toi, Porte du Palais de la Servante! Virgo ! »

L'Esprit apparu et s'inclina.

« Vous m'avez appelée, Hime-sama ? »

Mais le Dragon Slayer l'empêcha de répondre.

« En fait, je voudrais qu'on essaie quelque chose. »

Il s'approcha et attrapa le bras de la jeune femme, qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Vous savez que je n'accepte de punition de personne d'autre que de mon maître, Hime-sama ? »

« Non… Lucy, renvoie la. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux fabriquer dans le monde des Esprits ?! »

Nastu hocha la tête, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« Je vais y aller. Je sais enfin ce qui te rend aussi malheureuse, et il n'est pas question que tu les sois encore. Donc, je vais aller chercher Loki moi-même ! »

Virgo s'inclina :

« En fait, j'ai bien peur que Leo-nii ait quitté le monde des Esprits. »

Les quatre personnes présentes échangèrent un regard, et Erza écarquilla les yeux de derrière son mur. Elle se décida enfin à le quitter et attrapa brusquement Virgo.

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Erza ?! Toi aussi, tu m'espionnes ?! »

Mais l'intéressée lui lança un regard noir.

« Il faut bien, tu ne nous dit jamais rien. Nous sommes tes amis, Lucy ! »

Mais Lucy ne les écoutait déjà plus. Elle regardait ailleurs, fredonnant.

« Lucy ? Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle reprit son chemin sans plus se soucier d'eux, sans plus prêter attention aux larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, sans entendre l'air qu'elle chantait. Alors, c'était vrai. Il l'avait abandonnée. Où pouvait-il être ? Quoi qu'elle s'en fichait. Que pouvait-il faire ? Mais puisqu'elle s'en fichait ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il revienne encore et encore dans sa tête ?

« Vous voulez être punie ? » Demanda une Virgo déboussolée à une Erza crispée.

« Lucy ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que mon frère, lui, a fait exploser sa maison avant de disparaître. »

« Pourquoi ça nous rassurerait ?! »

Nastu et Grey observait l'échange sans rien dire. Virgo éluda et ajouta plutôt :

« Elle a besoin de soutien, la pauvre. A chaque fois qu'on est invoqués, on ne sait jamais comment réagir devant elle. Notre leader a enfreint l'une des règles majeures des lois des Esprits. Quoi que ça ne sera pas la première fois. »

« Attends, une règle ? »

« Celle concernant l'amour entre humains et Esprits. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, c'est interdit ? »

« Oui. En partie parce que c'est trop cruel pour un Esprit de s'attacher à un humain qui a une vie si courte, et d'un autre côté parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment se permettre de perdre plus d'Esprits. »

« Plus ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Vous voulez essayer les punitions concernant ce sujet ? » Demanda Virgo, une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux. Erza lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

« Non ! »

« Ah, j'ai mal compris. J'ai cru que vous vouliez être punie, mais j'adore être punie moi aussi. »

Erza partie d'un grand pas, entrainant un Natsu complètement perdu et un Grey désolé. Virgo retourna dans son monde.

* * *

« Alors, comment elle a réagit ? »

« Elle pleurait, mais je crois qu'elle ne s'en est pas rendue compte. Et elle s'est mise à chanter, aussi. »

« … Leo, où es-tu… ? »

Aries servit du lait à Virgo et les deux femmes observèrent le contenu de leurs verres en silence pendant un moment. Enfin, Aries murmura :

« Pourquoi est-il partit ? »

« Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Et qu'il avait peur d'être puni aussi. »

« Notre Leo, quand même ! On le savait tous qu'il aimait Lucy – on l'aime tous, mais… »

« Tu sais, Aries, je pense qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle. »

L'Esprit du Bélier contempla la Servante, surprise.

« On l'aurait tous fait, je suppose. »

« Non, je veux dire, son existence. Il aurait été prêt à être annihilé pour elle. »

« Oh… Virgo, tu penses qu'il va revenir ? »

« Il revient toujours. »

Aries hocha la tête. Et se leva.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Chez Blas. »

« Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part, et demande-lui s'il a des nouvelles. »

* * *

Lucy se laissa glisser sur la tombe de sa mère. Elle caressa le marbre froid du bout du doigt, soucieuse de ne sentir aucune aspérité. Elle sanglota un moment, puis renifla et se roula en boule sur la pierre.

« Maman… Tu sais, je… Il… Tu sais, Loki… ? J'avais raison. Il m'a abandonné. Il est partit. Je me suis ouverte, entière, à lui, et il est juste parti. Natsu a été très gentil, il voulait aller le chercher. Il m'a demandé d'appeler Virgo, et elle a dit… Elle a dit… Elle a dit qu'il était parti ! »

Lucy ferma les paupières très fort, sa main se crispant sur sa clé.

« Mes Esprits, de toute manière… Ils ne savent pas quoi dire, ou faire, en ma présence. Il n'y que Plue qui reste comme il est. Même s'il tremble un peu plus j'ai l'impression. Mais je dois me faire des idées, ils ne peuvent pas… Ils ne peuvent pas se soucier autant de moi. Loki… Loki était gentil. Quand il était là, ou juste par le fait d'avoir sa clé sur moi, et de savoir que je pouvais l'appeler quand je voulais… Je me sentais en sécurité. Il m'a trahie, Maman ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il partit ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée ? Il avait promis ! »

Lucy haletait, ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes, et les branches de sa clé lui rentraient dans la main.

« Loki… »

Une main repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son front juste avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Lorsque Lucy se réveilla, elle était chez elle. Natsu ronflait juste à côté d'elle, et la Mage Céleste pouvait entendre l'eau couler dans la douche. Elle supposa que ses amis l'avaient ramenée. Elle se redressa lentement et comtempla la pièce du regard. Tout le monde avait été très gentil, reconstituant sa chambre à l'identique – sauf que la boîte contenant toutes ses lettres à sa mère était vide. Lucy n'avait pas eu le courage de recommencer à écrire.

« Tout cela était peut-être vain, après tout. »

A côté d'elle, Natsu souleva une paupière.

« Rien n'est vain. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir. »

La Mage Céleste sursauta avant de dévisager Natsu, profondément endormi. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était vraiment gentil, et si… Ne pouvant mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui l'habitait, Lucy se contenta de regarder le Dragon Slayer endormi, l'air si fragile et innocent.

« Tellement mignon… » Murmura-t-elle à l'instant précis où la douche se coupait. Sa voix résonna dans le silence et peu de temps après, une Erza aux cheveux trempés sortait de la douche, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Réveillée, Lucy ? Tu nous as fait une sacrée frousse. »

Lucy se sentit rougir.

« Oh, euh, merci de m'avoir ramenée. » Un brusque doute la prit. « Où m'avez-vous trouvée ? »

Erza lui lança un regard interrogateur. « Chez toi. On t'a cherchée partout, et puis quand on est revenus, épuisés, tu étais là. »

Lucy se sentit se crisser.

« Alors, qui… ? »

Erza semblait de plus en plus perdue.

« Qui quoi ? »

« Qui m'a ramenée ? »

Erza lâcha la serviette avec laquelle elle se séchait les cheveux.

« Quelqu'un t'a ramenée ? D'où ? »

« De la tombe de ma mère ! Je pleurais, et je me suis endormie. Et là, je me réveille ici. Ce n'était pas vous ? »

Erza semblait éberluée.

« Ça alors… On va mener l'enquête, crois-moi ! »

Nastu émergea à cet instant.

« Mener l'enquête sur quoi ? »

« Qui a ramené Lucy de la tombe de sa mère. »

« Bah, Loki. »

Il y eut un grand silence et Natsu se couvrit la bouche.

« Ah, désolé. »

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et Lucy demanda :

« Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Tu avais son odeur sur toi. »

Natsu s'étira et tapota la tête de son amie.

« Tu vois qu'il n'était pas loin. »

« Natsu, ça fait deux mois ! Je m'en fiche, je ne peux pas lui pardonner. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi. »

Le jeune homme sortit du lit et se dirigea vers Erza.

« La douche est enfin libre ? Parfait. »

« Natsu ! »

Ce dernier ce retourna au cri de la blonde, qui le fixait, l'air suppliant.

« Oui ? »

« … »

Elle ne répondit pas et s'enfouit dans sa couette. Erza soupira.

« Tu n'as plus de vues sur elle ? »

Les deux personnes de la pièce se figèrent et Lucy émergea lentement, couleur écrevisse, tandis que Nastu fixai la poignée de la porte de la salle d'eau.

« Tu parles à qui ? » Demanda le mage. Erza eut un imperceptible sourire.

« A toi. On en… Reparle plus tard. »

La guerrière sortit de la maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment, son plan était digne de Mirajane… Si elle n'avais pas négligé un tout petit détail.


	7. Chapter 7 - Apparences

Nastu sortit de la douche en se séchant les cheveux, le visage toujours rouge quoi que légèrement calmé. Il pesta un peu contre Erza, pour la forme, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il remarqua alors Lucy attablée à son bureau, jouant avec un crayon à papier devant une feuille blanche.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

Le crayon s'écrasa au sol, et Lucy le ramassa avant de se tourner soigneusement vers lui. Le rose de joues vira au rouge lorsqu'elle réalisa que son ami était torse nu – enfin, encore plus que d'habitude.

« Oh, mmh, je cherchais de l'inspiration pour dessiner. »

« Tu dessines ? »

Elle acquiesça avant de détourner la tête, fixant le plafond. Elle poussa un soupir sonore, tandis que Nastu ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Il voulait lui poser des questions, mais il comprenait qu'elle était fragile dans son état. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Comme le silence s'éternisait, Natsu s'aperçu soudain d'une chose :

« Où est Erza ? »

Lucy ne bougea pas, mais elle répondit :

« Je ne sais pas, elle est sortie. »

Natsu se laissa tomber sur le lit, découragée. A croire que l'apathie de Lucy l'affectait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

« Hey, ça te dirait de repartir en mission ? Pour te changer les idées ? Ça fait un moment qu'on est pas partis tous les quatre. »

Lucy se tourna enfin vers lui, et le Dragon Slayer remarqua avec intérêt la lueur d'excitation qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

« C'est vrai ça. Tu as une idée ? »

« Mmmh, il faudrait passer à la guilde. Mais pas une mission trop longue, il faut qu'on soit de retour pour le talent show ! »

Lucy se figea. Bon sang, le talent show, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

 _« Tu voudras chanter lors du talent show dans deux semaines ? »_

 _« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »_

 _« Par curiosité. J'adore ta voix, et je serais curieux de voir ce que ça donnerait si tu chantais. »_

 _« Mais il faudrait que j'écrive une chanson, et… »_

 _« Lyra pourra t'aider. »_

 _« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à ce que je chante ? »_

 _« S'il-te-plaît ? Pour moi ? »_

 _« Je… »_

 _« Lucy… J'aimerai vraiment… Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu chantes ce soir-là. »_

 _« Mmh, ok. »_

Les circonstances avaient drastiquement changées, et pourtant… Pourtant Lucy avait réellement envie de chanter ce soir-là. Peut-être pas pour Loki. Ou peut-être pour lui montrer qu'elle pensait toujours à lui. Qu'il lui manquait. Qu'elle tenait ses promesses. Ou pour laisser tout cela derrière elle, fermer le chapitre. Sans doute ne saurait-il même pas si elle avait chanté ce soir-là ou pas.

« Hey, ça va ? Tu es devenu toute blanche. C'est le talent show qui t'embête ? »

Lucy acquiesça lentement avant de déglutir.

« J'ai promis… D'y participer. »

Natsu sourit.

« Ah ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je vais chanter. »

Natsu se leva, d'un coup très enthousiaste.

« Wow, cool ! Quoi ? »

Lucy secoua lentement la tête, toujours livide.

« Je ne sais pas encore. »

« C'est pas grave, tu vas trouver ! »

Ce ton était décidément trop enthousiaste pour être honnête. La Mage aux clés darda sur son ami un regard accusateur.

« Avoue tu te moques de moi. »

Nastu pencha la tête sur le côté, franchement incrédule.

« Euh non, pourquoi ? »

Lucy plongea sa tête dans ses mains et sa réponse fut étouffée par lesdites mains. Nastu s'approcha.

« Euh, pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. »

« … »

« Lucy ? »

« J'ai peur… »

« Peur de quoi ? »

Il s'agenouilla à son niveau et lui posa la main sur la tête, diffusant sa chaleur corporelle réconfortante.

« Je sais pas chanter ! »

Natsu éclata de rire. Puis son rire s'étrangla lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes sur les joues de Lucy. Il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Eh là, il faut pas pleurer comme ça, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est de chanter qui te met dans cet état ? Mais je suis sûr que tu vas merveilleusement t'en sortir ! »

Lucy renifla.

« De toute manière, j'ai promis. »

« Mmmh. Allez, sèche tes larmes, on passe à la guilde nous trouver une mission, tu veux ? »

Lucy acquiesça lentement, et se leva en lissant sa jupe pour suivre Natsu qui attrapait le reste de ses vêtements. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la feuille blanche toujours posée sur son bureau. Intacte. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dessiner Loki, encore.

Erza était attablée au bar de la guilde, songeuse. Vraiment, il était plus que temps que ces deux là se mettent ensemble. Elle savait que Grey avait aussi bien aimé la Mage aux clés, mais maintenant, il était curieusement obnubilé par Juvia. Ce à quoi elle n'avait pas d'explication rationnelle. Elle observa Juvia qui paradait autour de Grey comme une chatte en chaleur, ou un paon en rut, au choix. Et Grey qui ne la repoussait même plus – il lui prêtait attention ! Erza secoua la tête, puis rougit un peu tandis qu'elle s'imaginait agir de la même manière autour de Jellal. Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de son esprit et se reconcentra sur son objectif premier, c'est-à-dire Natsu et Lucy. Ce qui s'avéra inefficace puisque la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser maintenant était le gâteau à la framboise qu'elle avait remarqué dans la vitrine de la pâtisserie en passant. Agacée, elle se retourna pour s'accouder au bar, et tomba nez à nez avec Mirajane.

« Oh, hey. »

« Erza. Pourquoi as-tu un tel sourire satisfait ? »

« Figure-toi que… »

La mage laissa un temps de suspense, sachant que son amie adorait les commérages.

« Je vais mettre Natsu et Lucy ensemble ! » Finit-elle triomphalement. Mira haussa un sourcil. Erza laissa tomber ses bras, déçue que son annonce ait provoquée aussi peu d'effet. Mira eut un sourire en coin, secoua la tête, et s'intéressa à un autre client du bar, qui commanderait, lui, au moins. Erza fut profondément décontenancée par son attitude, et lui attrapa le coude.

« Attends, tu n'es pas fière de moi ? »

Mira souriait toujours en se dégageant.

« D'un point de vue relations, je ne sais pas qui de toi ou de Jellal est le plus aveugle des deux… »

Erza se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que Jellal vient faire là dedans ? »

Mais Mira s'était définitivement désintéressée d'elle, au profit d'un brun dépressif qui semblait prêt à s'effondrer sur le comptoir. Sans doute pour lui dire de dégager et de ne pas souiller ledit comptoir.

Erza se leva et sortit en ronchonnant, bien décidée à prouver à Mirajane qu'elle avait raison.

Elle était déjà sortie lorsque Lucy et Natsu entrèrent à leur tour dans la guilde, aussi Erza ne put-elle pas voir l'échange de regards entre le Mage de Feu et le Mage de Glace. Un bref échange, court, intense, que Mirajane capta, elle. Sauf que Mira était déjà au courant depuis un bout de temps –expliquant sa réaction incompréhensible pour Erza. Lucy également perçu ce regard et soupira, soulagée, tandis que Juvia soufflait de dépit.

Fronçant les sourcils, Erza acheta son gâteau à la framboise qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer, et s'assit sur la jetée pour en profiter, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers un garçon aux cheveux aussi bleus que la mer qui les séparait.

Grey sentit sur lui le regard brûlant de Mirajane, exactement entre ses omoplates.

« Bon, quoi encore ? » Soupira-t-il en se tournant vers la barmaid.

Elle le regardait, lui et Juvia, avec un petit sourire en coin que le Mage ne put déchiffrer. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Erza quittait la guilde, l'air dépité. Que s'étaient-elles dit ? Etait-ce à propos de lui, la raison pour laquelle la démone semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher des yeux ?

« Grey-sama ? Tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé ressortit de ses pensées pour dévisager la jeune femme en face de lui. Grande et fine, le visage fin, une coiffure pour le moins originale… Nastu le taquinait souvent à son sujet, d'ailleurs. Des : 'Dis donc, tu comptes lui dire la vérité un jour ? ' ou des 'Je suis sûre que Juvia aurait adoré être là…' Ce n'est pas que c'était exaspérant, mais… C'était Natsu, après tout.

Ladite Juvia dévisageait toujours Grey en attente d'une réponse, se demandant – pas s'il était mentalement attardé, elle le savait déjà – mais plutôt à quoi il pensait pour sembler à la fois songeur, heureux et agacé. C'était un drôle de mélange, et malgré le fait que toutes ses émotions transparaissaient sur son visage, Juvia ne savait rien en tirer.

« Grey-sama… ? » Répéta-t-elle, plus lentement, cette fois.

« Mmmh, oui ? De quoi ? »

A son air perdu, on aurait dit qu'il atterrissait de la lune.

« Juvia voulait simplement savoir si Grey-sama voulait bien l'accompagner essayer des maillots de bain, Juvia a pris une nouvelle taille de bonnet. »

Bon, comme elle modelait son corps à volonté, cette nouvelle taille de bonnet n'était pas exactement fortuite. Malheureusement, l'arrivée de Natsu et de Lucy empêcha Grey de trouver une manière élégante d'accepter avec joie la proposition.

En fait, comme Grey fixait toujours le chambranle de la porte de la guilde sans écouter un traître mot de ce que racontait Juvia, il ne réalisa même pas dans quelle situation elle l'avait encore mis. En revanche, il remarqua des cheveux roses se rapprocher de plus en plus, quoi que semblant perdus dans la foule. Mais lorsque Natsu franchit la porte, cherchant du regard son antithèse, Grey dut admettre que cet imbécile était quand même bien plus intéressant que Juvia.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils s'accrochèrent, plus exactement, avant de poursuivre leur route à travers la salle. Enfin, comme ils n'avaient cette réaction qu'entre eux deux, ce n'était pas très difficile de deviner ce qui se tramait, à moins d'être un imbécile. Quelle chance pour les deux amis, la guilde était composée 90% d'imbéciles. Les 10% restants étaient constitués par Mirajane – qui n'avait rien loupé depuis son comptoir –, Lucy – qui était bien trop obnubilée par ses propres problèmes relationnels pour remarquer quoi que ce soit – et Lily – en mission 'd'endurcissement' avec Gajeel. Donc, Natsu croisa les yeux glacés de Grey, Grey croisa ceux noisette de Natsu, le courant – toujours le même, à chaque fois – passa, les prenant aux tripes, et ils détachèrent leurs regards, désormais irrémédiablement bien trop conscients de la présence de l'autre.

« Oh, hey, tu as ramené Lucy ? »

Lucy acquiesça sans laisser le temps à Natsu de répondre.

« Oui, me voilà. Les missions me manquaient, il faut croire. Erza n'est pas là ? »

« Non, elle vient de partir. »

Le groupe se dirigeait imperceptiblement vers le bar, Grey s'en rendit compte trop tard.

« Alors, Grey, » demanda une Mirajane à la voix mielleuse, « comment ça avance avec Juvia ? »

« Oh, hem, elle veut… » Le brun fouilla désespérément sa mémoire. « M'emmener à un essayage de maillots de bain. »

Tout en le disant, Grey réalisa la demande et se retourna sur place pour la dévisager en fronçant les sourcils, horrifié.

« Ah bon… » Elle souriait, la traîtresse ! « Tant mieux que tu ais accepté, votre histoire avance enfin. »

« Mais, je n'ai jamais dit que – »

Trop tard, la démone s'était déjà tournée vers Natsu avec un autre sourire… Démoniaque.

« Et toi Natsu, Erza m'a dit que tu faisais des progrès avec Lucy ? »

La jeune femme s'étouffa dans son verre de sirop, que Mira venait justement de lui servir.

« Mira, je suis juste là, tu sais ? »

Mais l'interpellée lui sourit avec un clin d'œil, savourant l'air perdu de Natsu et ses bégaiements. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, puis décidèrent qu'elle se moquait d'eux. Leur théorie se confirma lorsque la barmaid partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

Natsu se mit en garde, les poings enflammés, et Grey frappa sa paume contre son point, faisant apparaître une de ses lances en cristaux pointée vers Mirajane. Lucy soupira et écarta légèrement son verre, souhaitant profiter du reste de son sirop.

« Ça vaaa, je plaisante… Roh, vous avez aucun humour aujourd'hui. »

« Non, aucun. » Confirma Grey d'une voix glaciale.

Mira soupira et sortit deux requêtes.

« Bon, puisque Lucy reprend du service… »

Les deux Mages échangèrent un regard et éteignirent leur magie en même pour écouter Mirajane.

« Celle-ci est mieux payée – »

« On prend celle-là ! » S'écria Natsu.

« Par contre c'est de l'infiltration, alors je sais que… »

« On prend l'autre ! » Crièrent Grey et Lucy au même moment.

Mira sourit.

« Majorité absolue, je vous donne l'autre. »

Elle fit glisser vers eux la feuille désignant une mission d'escorte.

« Oh, de l'escorte… » Grey fit la moue.

« Tututut, interdit de ronchonner, je compte bien payer mon loyer. » Répondit Lucy, qui sauta au bas de son tabouret, pleine d'énergie. « Oh, c'est un riche couple en voyage de noces, comme c'est romantique ! »

Natsu et Grey se regardèrent.

« Euh, Lucy… »

« …On va ptet passer notre tour. »

Mira ricana, mais les sourcils de Lucy montèrent si haut que les garçons abdiquèrent immédiatement. Sans compter que la main de la Mage aux Clés descendait vers son fouet.

« Bien, on va chercher Erza. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle les traîna hors de la guilde, à la grande déception de Juvia et de Mira.

Loki observa un instant le ciel. Il était bleu. Il était bleu, parsemé de nuages. Un ciel tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, comme il en avait toujours vu sur Earthland. Pour autant, quelque chose dans ce ciel était différent. Le lion resta un long moment à regarder le ciel, immobile, essayant de comprendre en quoi ce ciel lui apparaissant aussi étranger. Le temps passa lentement, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive : les nuages se déplaçaient lentement, mais sûrement. Bientôt, le ciel fut strié de rose, puis d'orange intense qui se reflétait sur les nuages. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette lumière… Quelque chose d'irréel, et pourtant touchant. Cela vous prenait directement au cœur, et vous pouviez le regarder pendant des heures – du moins, les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles le ciel se teintait effectivement de sang.

C'était exactement l'effet qu'avait Loki en regardait ce ciel : du sang. Comme si on avait pris quelque chose de magnifique, et qu'on l'avait souillé, barbouillé de sang. Ou bien qu'on avait en fait essayé de camoufler quelque chose d'horrible dans toute cette jolie lumière. Un faux-semblant – on se jouait de lui. Enfin, la luminosité décrut brusquement. Le soleil était passé sous l'horizon, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir d'ici. Loki songea un instant à quel phénomène physique colorait le ciel de cette manière, dans toutes ces teintes, puis il réalisa qu'en fait il s'en fichait. Ses yeux s'étaient habitué à la baisse de luminosité puisqu'il 'lavait vue en direct, aussi Loki vit la première étoile s'allumer dans ce ciel étrange.

Elle était toute seule, un peu sur la gauche, en bas sur l'horizon. Il ferma les yeux. Le temps passait. Comment décrire cette sensation ? Comme un bateau glissant sur des vagues, on un archet faisant des allers-retours sur un violon. Jamais les mêmes, irréguliers. Des battements de cœur erratiques… Un là, un autre là-bas – on pouvait les visualiser. L'archet monte, redescend… accélère, repars dans l'autre sens. Sans queue ni tête. Pas de début, pas de fin – et pourtant, il y a avait un rythme, quelque chose. Pourquoi regarder le ciel le plongeait dans des réflexions sur la matérialisation physique du temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il rouvrit les yeux.

L'étoile était toujours là. Peut-être que c'était simplement ses ondes lumineuses qu'il percevait. Peut-être que cette étoile était aussi fausse que le ciel. Peut-être qu'elle semblait toute seule et perdue mais que ce n'était qu'un piège destiné à l'attirer. Pourtant, elle était jolie, esseulée de la sorte, comme une princesse entourée de sa robe – ou l'inverse, un minuscule diamant, un détail insignifiant dans une parure splendide, ou au contraire, la seule coquetterie de ce linceul de noirceur.

Etait-ce la nuit, immobile et lisse, qui était jolie par son unique étoile, ou l'étoile, seule point brillant, rendue jolie par la nuit sur laquelle elle était épinglée ?

Mais il manquait quelque chose à cette nuit – d'ailleurs, toute cette noirceur ravivait des souvenirs douloureux.

L'archet remonta sur le violon, et tira une longue note pure.

De souffrance.

La nuit, elle était tâchée de sang.


	8. Chapter 8 - Début des vacances

La mission débutait bien. Les quatre mages arrivèrent au gigantesque manoir et une servante les fit attendre dans un salon magnifique en leur servant le thé.

« Ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? » Demanda Natsu, légèrement inquiet, en voyant que Lucy détaillait du regard la pièce en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, c'est juste… Une impression de déjà-vu, je suppose. »

La servante rerentra soudain :

« Mages de Fairy Tail, voici M et Mme Lloyd. »

Lucy se leva par reflexe, suivit d'Erza et de Grey. Natsu, au regard que lui jeta Erza, les imita à son tour. Le couple entra la femme, en robe d'été et chapeau, tenait le bras de son nouveau mari, qui était en veston. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Notre escorte ! Ravie de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Sarah Lloyd, appelez-moi Sarah. »

« Mon amour, ils ne sont pas – »

« Et voici mon mari, Alphonse. »

« Ma chérie… »

Mais Erza s'avança d'un air furieux – ses compagnons savaient qu'elle essayait juste d'avoir l'air sérieuse, mais elle était terrifiante, et leur employeur ne dit rien tandis qu'elle s'inclina.

« C'est un honneur de vous escorter pour votre lune de miel. »

Alphonse ne dit rien, trop choqué, mais Sarah rit doucement.

« Et donc mademoiselle, vous êtes… »

Erza se releva, le visage encore plus fermé, quoi que rouge. Les présentations, bien sûr. Elle aurait du y penser.

« Je suis Erza Scarlet, voici Lucy Heartfilia – à cet endroit, le couple échangea un regard – Grey Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneel. Nous sommes de Fairy Tail. »

Sarah sourit.

« Eh bien, nous allons passer un bon voyage ! Nous allons faire le tour du pays, en passant par la forêt géante, et la crique des sirènes, et sceau d'Orion, et – »

« Sarah, amour, reprend ton souffle. »

Grey haussa un sourcil.

« Ça va tenir en une semaine ? »

Erza le fusilla du regard mais Sarah rit.

« Ces endroits ne sont pas si loin les uns des autres, vous savez. »

Lucy visualisa la carte dans sa tête. Si, ces endroits n'étaient vraiment pas les uns à côtés des autres. Que voulait-elle dire ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, parce qu'Alphonse la devança.

« Miss Heartfilia ? C'est vraiment vous ? »

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

« Lucy Heartfilia, c'est bien moi. Euh… Pourquoi ? »

Les deux tourtereaux échangèrent encore un regard de connivence.

« C'est… » Commença Sarah, mais Alphonse l'interrompit de nouveau.

« C'est pour le moins inattendu de vous rencontrer en temps que Mage dans un guilde avec une réputation… »

Natsu s'était levé, et grogna, serrant les poings :

« Une réputation… ? »

Alphonse avala sa salive. Le regard de Natsu voulait tout dire.

« Une réputation aussi étendue. »

Sarah fronça les sourcils.

« Lucy, chérie, il y a quelque chose qu'il faudra que je te montre… » Croisant le regard de son mari, elle ajouta précipitamment : « Mais ça peut attendre. Fais-y moi penser, d'accord ? »

Et elle se détourna sans attendre la réponse. Les quatre mages échangèrent un regard, et Alphonse sortit retrouver sa femme. Une nouvelle servante vint les mener vers un bureau.

« Le maître m'a dit de vous montrer l'itinéraire qu'ils veulent prendre. »

Elle déploya plusieurs cartes de régions indépendantes en leur montrant où ils souhaitaient loger, les randonnés qu'ils voulaient faire, etc. Au bout d'un moment, Grey n'y tint plus :

« Mais comment comptez-vous allez d'un endroit à un autre ?! C'est ça qui est préoccupant ! Vous ne comptez pas vous téléporter, quand même ! »

La servante le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, nous utilisons des arbres passeurs. »

Les quatre mages tombèrent des nues. Où est-ce qu'ils s'étaient encore fourrés ?

« Des arbres passeurs ? » Releva Lucy, pour obtenir plus d'informations.

« Oui. Ce sont certains arbres à travers desquels on peut voyager. Maîtresse Lloyd en a recensé énormément au cours de ses voyages. »

De nouveau, Erza, Lucy, Grey et Natsu échangèrent un regard.

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas… » Souffla Grey. Il étudia donc les cartes afin de repérer de potentielles zones à risque. Erza elle s'adressa directement à la servante.

« Une raison particulière de demander une escorte si vous pouvez voyager aussi rapidement ? »

« Eh bien, il ne faut pas que les maîtres soient dérangés durant leur voyage de noces, Miss. »

Erza chercha une nouvelle fois le regard de Lucy qui haussa les épaules, signifiant son incompréhension totale. C'était une mission définitivement singulière. La servante sortit et Grey lâcha aussitôt la question qui semblait lui trotter en tête depuis un moment.

« Tu les connais ? » Demanda-t-il à Lucy. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai jamais eu affaire aux Lloyd. Ni même entendu parler d'eux. »

« Pourtant, ils semblent te connaître. » Insista Grey.

« J'avais remarqué, merci. Peut-être que je connais la famille de Sarah ? Mais là comme ça, ça ne me parle pas. »

Grey soupira et relâcha ses épaules. Natsu faisait le poirier à travers la pièce en chantonnant, sans sembler leur prêter la moindre attention.

« Tiens-toi correctement, tête brûlée. » Lui lança Grey sans détacher les yeux de la carte. A la grande surprise des deux filles, l'interpellé s'exécuta sans répondre, tout au plus jeta-t-il un drôle de regard sur son ami.

Enfin, ils partirent. Les serviteurs faisaient la queue devant un arbre au centre de la cour, tandis que Sarah appuyait la main sur le tronc. Les uns après les autres, ils disparurent. Lorsqu'elle vit les Mages, la maîtresse de maison leur fit signe.

« Allez-y, au moins l'un d'entre vous. »

Erza se porta aussitôt volontaire, extrêmement curieuse de savoir ce que cela faisait de traverser un arbre. Elle posa la main sur le tronc et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque son bras ne rencontra que du vide. Elle le traversa donc, disparaissant à son tour.

« Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? » Demanda Lucy. Sarah haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ignore. Certains arbres sont ainsi liés, je ne fais que rendre le passage plus clair pour ceux qui ne le voit pas. »

« Vous êtes également une mage ? »

« Je l'étais. » Son regard semblait triste. « Au moins, j'utilise la magie qui me reste exactement comme je le souhaite. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à demander un éclaircissement, mais Sarah ajouta rapidement :

« Miss, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Lucy la regarda sans comprendre.

« Eh bien, c'est vous avez proposé cette mission… »

« Vous voulez dire, vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes ? »

« Je suis censée ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas accepté si vous aviez su. »

« Ça ne répond pas à ma question. »

De nouveau, elle lui lança ce drôle de regard indéchiffrable.

« Vous avez raison. Vous devriez nous connaître, oui, Miss. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Les serviteurs avaient fini de traverser, et les trois mages restant s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans l'arbre. Ils ne sentirent strictement rien, à part de changement de température entre l'ombre qu'ils avaient quittée et le soleil où ils débarquaient. Sarah jaillit à son tour de l'arbre, souriante.

« Eh bien, on dirait que nous sommes enfin en vacances, mon amour ! »

Alphonse avait déjà traversé, en effet, il se dirigea vers sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Oui, ma chérie. Profitons-en bien. »

La journée s'était passée sans encombre. Le couple avait profité du lac au milieu de la Forêt Rouge, puisque c'était là qu'ils avaient atterri. Après avoir établi un périmètre de sécurité et défini des tours de garde, les mages en profitèrent également. Le pique nique eut lieu dans le même secteur, d'un un kiosque de glace que Grey avait créé à l'insistance suppliante d'Erza. C'était très chic, et cela ne fondait pas. Par contre, ça glissait un peu.

Bref, hormis Grey qui se demandait à quel moment de la mission ils allaient tomber sur l'os – il ne doutait même plus qu'il y en ait un, il l'attendait carrément. Enfin, il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'attendait – et Lucy qui se demandait le problème des Lloyds avec elle, tout le monde put se changer les idées et profiter du soleil et de sa lumière orange car filtrée par les arbres. En début de soirée, Natsu brûla le pavillon et la troupe se mit en route vers la ville où ils avaient réservé leur hôtel. Ils dinèrent en ville – ils eurent notamment droit au fameux ragoût des quatre saisons, une spécialité de la région. Puis, ils se répartirent dans les chambres et se préparèrent à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Enfin, presque : Lucy se glissa chez Erza à la suite d'un cauchemar impliquant une ombre aux yeux rouges vers deux heures du matin. Erza, qui avait toujours son plan de mettre Lucy et Natsu ensemble en tête, alla donc réveiller le jeune homme pour qu'il s'occupe de son amie. Toutefois en entrant dans la chambre, elle trouva Natsu, assis sur le lit, caressant les cheveux d'un Grey paisiblement endormi et enroulé autour de lui. Haussant un sourcil, elle parvint à arracher un sourire et une explication du Dragon Slayer :

« Cauchemar. »

« Vous avez décidé de ruiner ma nuit ou quoi ? Lucy en a fait un aussi ! »

Natsu grimaça.

« Argh, je compatis. Je te fais confiance pour gérer ça, hein ? »

« Mais… » Tenta Erza, aussitôt coupée par Natsu qui désigna Grey endormi d'un air incroyablement innocent qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à dissimuler un sourire :

« Mais, je dois m'occuper de Grey moi ! Les hommes restent entre hommes et les femmes entre femmes. »

« De un, c'est super sexiste, et de deux, tu es leur ami à tous les deux ! »

« Ce n'est pas sexiste. C'est un constat. Plus facile de se faire réconforter par une personne du même sexe – sauf si tu as une forte confiance en cette personne, bien sûr. C'est un état où tu es psychologiquement faible, c'est plus dur de s'ouvrir. »

Erza le considéra encore une fois avec surprise, et admit sa défaite en retournant dans sa chambre où Lucy l'attendait. Remontant à quatre pattes sur le lit, elle attira la jeune femme contre elle un peu maladroitement.

« Allez, essaie de penser à autre chose. Ça va mieux maintenant, tu es là, avec nous, tes amis. »

Lucy remua à peine la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait entendu. Sa vie avait été moins dévastée que celle de Erza, Grey ou Natsu, aussi ses cauchemars étaient plus rares et avaient plus d'emprise sur elle, pas encore habituée. Autant pour les autres, il était coutume de se réveiller régulièrement en haleine, le dos perlé de sueur, encore à moitié dans un de leurs horribles cauchemars. Cela devait en être un particulièrement violent pour qu'il pousse Grey à chercher refuge chez Natsu, se dit naïvement Erza.

Titania finit par trouver le sommeil, toujours vaguement enchevêtrée avec Lucy. Mine de rien, cette présence chaude et familière dut l'apaiser, puisqu'elle ne fit pas de mauvais rêves cette nuit – du moins, aucun dont elle souvint au réveil. Toujours est-il qu'à l'aurore, tandis qu'elle revêtait son armure, Erza remarqua que Lucy avait disparu pendant la nuit – elle était tout bêtement rentré dans sa chambre.

Au petit déjeuner, Natsu questionna Lucy sur son cauchemar. Elle lui parla un peu de Blas et de son maître, mais pas du tout de Loki alors qu'il avait une place importante dans le rêve qu'elle avait raconté à la chevalière rousse. Celle-ci ne releva, se contentant de savourer son thé, un petit doigt en l'air. Grey et Natsu entreprirent tous deux de rassurer Lucy à propos de ses cauchemars, comme deux frères le feraient avec une jeune sœur. Erza sentit son cœur se gonfler de guimauve.


	9. Chapter 9 - L'elfe de la Forêt Rouge

Cette deuxième journée n'eu en revanche plus rien à voir avec la manière dont le voyage avait débuté. Après le petit déjeuner, en sortant de l'auberge, nos héros constatèrent que le ciel était rouge. Erza soupira, planta son épée dans le sol, et s'écria :

« Natsu, Grey ! Allez chercher nos employeurs ! Lucy, tu poses les questions. Je te fais confiance. »

Les deux mages élémentaires échangèrent un regard.

« Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

« Je supervise, voyons ! » Répondit Erza d'une vois forte en se laissant tomber sur le perron. « Je déteste les imprévus. Allez me régler ça tout de suite. »

« Si ça se trouve, » glissa Grey à Natsu alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, « c'est tout à fait normal dans la région, et se prend – nous prend ! – la tête pour rien. »

« Oui, » rétorqua son interlocuteur, « eh bah va lui expliquer. »

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard effrayé vers la chef de leur groupe avant de monter vers les chambres.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy courait dans la ville en demandant à la cantonade de manière complètement clichée :

« Excusez-moi, ça arrive souvent le ciel rouge, comme ça ? »

Les gens l'évitaient en la traitant de folle. Toutefois, un habitant un peu plus sympathique que les autres prit un peu de son temps pour lui répondre, même si c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait renversé son étalage dans son empressement à la limite de la panique.

« Non, mademoiselle, le ciel rouge n'est pas normal. Vous en voyez souvent, des ciels rouges, vous ? Enfin, vous avez l'air d'une mage, nul doute que vous devez être habituée à des évènements… qui pourrait nous paraître surprenant, à nous autres. »

Lucy, un peu déstabilisée qu'on lui réponde ainsi, entama une conversation plus poussée, dans le but évident de saisir les mœurs du coin :

« Vous n'aimez pas les mages ? »

« Hein ? » Demanda le pauvre marchand déstabilisé. « Non, pourquoi vous demandez ça ? »

« Vous me parlez comme si j'étais débile. Ou que vous étiez supérieur à moi. »

« Mademoiselle, » commença le commerçant en se prenant la tête entre les mains, « vous courrez partout en soulignant un fait évident et vous renversez mon échoppe. Nul doute que je vous sois un peu antipathique. »

Lucy émit quelque chose comme un grand 'Ah' de compréhension, avant de s'éloigner vers plus de renseignements, non sans avoir couvert le marchand de remerciements.

« Excusez-moi, » demanda-t-elle à un mendiant – elle avait arrêté d'attirer l'attention sur elle en suivant les conseils du marchand, même si ce même comportement lui avait permis d'obtenir lesdits conseils… Bref, elle avait arrêté d'y penser. « Vous sauriez pourquoi le ciel est rouge ? »

« Comment par l'Enfer suis-je censé le savoir ? » Répliqua le mendiant.

« Ben, je sais pas. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que là, je n'ai pas ma bouteille, et je ne vais pas tarder à dessouler, et ça me démange d'avance. Ouste, maintenant. »

« Vous ne pourriez pas au moins m'indiquer quelqu'un qui saurait ? »

« Si je connaissais quelqu'un qui sait pourquoi le ciel rouge, croyez-bien que je serais déjà allé lui demander, et donc j'aurais une réponse pour vous. Sérieusement, bougez. Vous êtes très jolie mais je suis pas vraiment dans ce genre de trucs. »

Lucy protesta pour la forme avant de vite quitter cette rue qui la mettait mal à l'aise et finit… dans un magasin de magie.

« J'y crois pas, un magasin de magie ici. »

« J'y crois pas, un client. » Lui rétorqua un gamin assis sur le comptoir. Il avait un grand chapeau pointu noir orné d'un nœud blanc et lisais et livre épais. « T'es perdue, blondinette ? »

« Non, euh… Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi le ciel est rouge. »

« Parce qu'un idiot à fait geler le lac cette nuit, » répondit-il du tac au tac. « D'ailleurs, cet idiot est ton ami. T'as le droit d'envoyer ton autre ami dégeler ce lac assez vite, s'il-te-plait, choupinette. »

Il referma le livre et sauta du comptoir.

« Comment tu le sais ? Et comment geler le lac a pu provoquer un ciel rouge ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il un magasin de magie ici ? »

« Il y a un magasin de magie ici, parce qu'il me fallait un prétexte pour me planquer quelque part. Donc j'ai ouvert un magasin de magie où j'espérais que personne ne viendrait jamais, mais il a fallu que tu fasses ta chieuse, hein, clochinette ? »

« Hey, mais je t'agresse pas ! Si tu voulais pas que je rentre, t'avais qu'à marquer 'fermé' sur la porte ! »

« Oui, pour que tu soupçonnes que ça soit de ma faute, midinette ? Bref, pour ce qui est du ciel, c'est parce qu'il y a au fond du lac un rubis magique très pur entouré d'anémones qui produisent de la lumière. En gelant le lac, tu as fait une lentille géante diffusant du rouge sur le ciel. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de trouver ça vraisemblable. »

« C'est un rubis _magique_ , mistinguette ! Cherche pas. Et je le sais parce que contrairement à toi, je vais voir les choses de mes yeux, ou je pose les _bonnes_ questions aux _bonnes_ personnes. Maintenant dégage, cacahuète. »

« Mais laisse-moi au moins visiter ton magasin ! »

« Tss tss tsss… On touche avec les yeux, compris, chouchinette ? »

« Je... » Commença Lucy, déstabilisée par tous ces surnoms en '-ette' de partout. Elle ne finit toutefois pas sa phrase et commença à faire le tour du magasin tandis que le gamin remontait sur son comptoir et rouvrait son livre en tchipant.

La boutique était bien singulière : il y avait bien sûr des artefacts de magie communs, de type bâtons, parchemins, clés et autres dés et jeux de cartes, mais elle ressemblait plutôt à celle d'un antiquaire : des vases, des plantes, des services à thé, des statues, de vieille machine dont Lucy n'avait pas la moindre idée de la fonction, des blasons défraîchis, et, bien sûr, des vieux meubles de partout : du rococo, du classique, du roman, du néo-moderne, des vitrines de vaisselle, des bicyclettes, des photos et des toiles encadrées, des espèces de casiers à moustiques, des mobiles ornés de poissons abyssaux où de chevaux, et quasiment cachée derrière un secrétaire lui-même enfoui sous des fourrures disparaissant sur des classeurs couverts de pots à crayons et de bijoux épars, il y avait une grande bibliothèque en bois massif. Lucy commença à parcourir les titres du regard lorsque le gamin, oubliant sans doute qu'elle était là, commença à chanter :

« Lorsque se lève la nuit sans Lune,  
Lorsque le murmure des cascades se perd dans l'écume  
Le Lac aux Mille Larmes se met à lamenter  
La perte de notre tendre et vénérée

Plus jamais ses yeux aux rubis éclatants  
Ne règneront sur tous les temps  
Et plus jamais sa voix aux milles chants  
Ne commandera les armées du Levant.

Tu seras toujours Reine dans nos cœurs,  
Tu seras plus que ça : tu seras empereur !  
Car même si tes rubis venaient à se briser  
Nous ne pourrions jamais t'oublier

Ô toi, Neziah Chatoyante  
Toi à l'aura éclatante  
Nous te chanterons jusqu'à la création  
Et chacun de nos elfes connaîtront ton blason ! »

Lucy l'avait écouté, hypnotisée. Après ce qui ressemblait à un refrain, il s'était tu, toutefois, et était tombé dans une sorte de contemplation de sa boutique.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Lucy.

Il sourit tristement. « Neziah Chatoyante, la grande reine des elfes. Elle commandait la plus puissante armée de son temps, et elle était la plus belle de tous les elfes. Il y a autant de chant à sa gloire de son vivant qu'après sa mort. »

« Comment est-elle morte ? »

« Elle a fait comme tous les grands Rois : elle a cessé de vivre. Elle a donné sa force et sa sagesse à Ohio, son garçon d'écurie, pour qu'il devienne Roi, et elle n'a plus bougé. Alors, on a fermé ses yeux encore brillants du sang de ses futures batailles, et on a mis son corps à la mer, pour qu'il vogue vers la Porte des Âmes. On dit que le jour où la mer recrachera son corps, cela voudra dire que les morts envahiront le monde – autrement dit, la fin de tout ce que nous connaissons. »

Lucy resta un moment silencieuse.

« Tu y crois ? »

Il releva son chapeau : il avait les oreilles pointues.

« Cela faisait simplement longtemps que je n'y avait plus pensé… Neziah… On dit qu'elle se montre – enfin, son âme – lorsque de grands destins se rencontrent. Que tu m'ais rappelé cette chanson, entre le ciel rouge, les rubis du lac et tes cheveux d'or, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Va, Lucy Heartfilia : entre dans la légende. » Dit-t-il en sautant du comptoir. Il tira de son chapeau une clé étrange : « Voici la clé des elfes : elle te permettra de voir nos esprits célestes elfiques. Nous fonctionnons différemment de vous, les humains et les démons. Maintenant, laisse ma boutique en paix. Pschh ! » Ajouta-t-il en la menaçant d'un balai qu'il n'avait pas en main quelques instants plus tôt.

« Mais, » protesta Lucy en reculant précipitamment, « pourquoi tu me la donnerais ? »

Il fronça un instant les sourcils.

« Les elfes ont un don de prescience, poussinette. Il a eu un décalage des plans de la réalité, et… »

« Attendez. Un décalage des plans de la réalité ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que deux réalité superposées, qui ne sont jamais censées se toucher, se sont entrecroisées. En général, ça n'a pas que des bonnes conséquences. J'entends d'ici les chants quantiques de mon peuple qui essaie de redresser ce bazar, mais bref. C'est à cause de vous deux que tout ceci c'est produit, et le futur que j'ai vu te montre invoquer l'armée du Levant. Pour ça, tu auras besoin de la clé, donc la voilà, et ça redressera au passage l'équilibre des mondes. »

« Euh… Pourquoi j'invoquerai l'armée du Levant ? Et pourquoi ça redresserait l'équilibre des mondes ? Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Mais t'arrêtes avec tes questions, tourniquette ? Parce que ton copain est bloqué dans l'autre réalité, stupide lucinette ! »

« Mon copain ? »

« L'ancien roi, là… Ah oui, Leo. Ouste, ouste, ouste ! Et n'invoque pas Neziah, canelette ! »

Et il lui ferma la porte au nez.

Lucy resta un instant interloquée devant le bois dur, la clé des elfes en main, puis soupira, esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers le lac en sortant la clé de Virgo.

« Ouvre-toi, porte de la Vierge ! Virgo ! »

« Yo. » Lança la vierge avant de dévisager d'un air intéressé la nouvelle clé de Lucy.

« T'occupes, » Répondit Lucy en rangeant la clé des elfes. « Tu peux aller chercher Natsu, pour qu'il dégèle le lac, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Ok. » Répondit l'Esprit, son regard remplit de curiosité, avant de disparaitre dans le sol.

Lucy se mit en route vers le lac elle-même en sifflotant, et en examinant sa nouvelle clé sous toutes les coutures, un peu hésitante à l'utiliser.


	10. Chapter 10 - Où on tombe sur l'os

Lucy arriva au bord du lac, pour trouver Natsu et Grey qui se disputaient comme les enfants qu'ils étaient :

« Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait joujou avec ta glace ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça aurait des répercussions jusqu'ici ! Et puis, si ça te dérange tant, pourquoi ne mets-tu pas tes propres pouvoirs à profit ?! »

« Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de réparer tes bêtises ?! »

« Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Qui est le plus responsable de la destruction habituelle dans nos missions ?! »

« C'est Erza ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, débrouille-toi tout seul ! »

« Natsu, reviens ici immédiatement ! »

« Les garçons… ? »

Les deux mages ne prêtèrent absolument aucune attention à leur amie, trop occupés à se taper dessus. Au moins, se dit Lucy en regardant les slaves de feu initialement dirigées vers Grey dégeler le lac, cette bagarre ne sera pas aussi stérile que les autres.

« Les garçons ? Qui surveille nos clients ? »

« Erza ! » Répondirent-ils simultanément d'un ton plein de hargne, sans cesser leur combat.

Lucy soupira, et s'apprêtait à s'asseoir pour attendre que ça passe, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

« Et que dirait-elle si elle vous voyait à vous battre comme ça ? »

« Elle ne nous voit pas, lâche-nous, Lucy ! » Répondit Natsu.

« Je n'en serais pas si sûre… »

Contrairement à Grey qui avait reconnu le bluff, Natsu tomba dans le piège et s'immobilisa pour regarder les alentours. Une slave de glace cristallisa brusquement autour de lui. Grey se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait.

« Bien, merci Lucy. Occupons-nous de ce lac. »

Il se tourna vers ledit lac toujours en partie gelé, et fit la moue devant sa couleur sanglante.

« C'est vraiment déstabilisant quand même. »

« Oui, eh bien, pour une fois que casser des trucs peut nous rendre service… » Rétorqua Lucy.

« Tu as raison. Ice Make : Hammer ! »

Et la surface du lac vola en éclats.

« Bon ben voilà, c'est réglé. » Murmura Grey tandis que son marteau disparaissait à son tour, malheureusement suivi de la prison de glace de Natsu.

« Alors toi, GREY FULLBUSTER, tu es MORT ! »

L'interpellé eut à peine le temps de faire un clin d'œil à son amie avant de disparaitre pour échapper à un Natsu absolument furieux. Lucy soupira, secoua la tête et enfin sourit, avant de s'asseoir pour contempler le ciel de nouveau bleu.

« _Ton copain est bloqué dans l'autre réalité… Léo…_ »

Lucy fronça les sourcils et se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Loki était dans une autre réalité ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu ? Mais comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à droite à gauche, Lucy vérifia qu'elle était seule, et sortit la clé des elfes.

« Il ne m'a même pas dit comment m'en servir ! »

Elle agita la clé, espérant vaguement qu'un mode d'emploi en tombe.

« Porte des Elfes ! Ouvre-toi ! »

Il ne se passa rien, bien entendu, et Lucy se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une idiote à agiter sa clé dans le vide comme ça. Elle soupira et la rangea, animée du pressentiment que si elle cherchait à retrouver l'elfe pour qu'il lui explique, elle ne trouverait même pas sa boutique.

« Aaaaargh ! » Se lamenta-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Lucy ? » Répondit une voix au-dessus d'elle. Lucy renversa la tête et croisa le regard d'Erza, Natsu dans une main et Grey dans l'autre. « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, tout va… Je… Oui, ça va. »

Erza la fixa du regard, le visage vide de toute expression, et puis se détourna.

« On va retourner voir nos employeurs. On continue la mission. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Lucy en se leva. « Je te suis ! »

Et les deux filles ainsi que les deux garçons inconscients, refirent leur bout de chemin jusqu'à l'auberge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda soudain Erza, voyant que Lucy triturait sa clé des elfes.

« Oh, euh… » Lucy ne savait pas quoi répondre, et rougit considérablement. « Une nouvelle clé céleste. »

« Il y a des magasins de magie dans ce village ? » Demanda Erza en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, un. » Répondit simplement Lucy, tandis que sa compagne se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle se fût arrêtée pour faire du shopping alors qu'ils étaient en mission. Elle évacua soigneusement toute pensée de pâtisserie qui s'infiltraient sournoisement dans sa tête, secoua ses cheveux, et se refocalisa sur la route.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent. Les employeurs s'étaient installés dans la salle de séjour autour d'un thé en les attendant, et Sarah se leva précipitamment pur les accueillir, d'abord folle de joie, puis tout de suite plus inquiète lorsqu'elle remarqua les garçons inconscients.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! Rien de grave, j'espère ?! »

« Ma chérie… » Tenta Alphonse, mais Erza ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« Tout s'est bien passé, ils se sont battus entre eux – » Monsieur Lloyd lança un regard significatif à sa femme qui fit la moue – « mais nous avons réglé le problème du ciel. Le lac gelé formait une lentille pour un rubis au fond du lac. »

Alphonse eut l'air sceptique, mais Sarah acquiesça vivement.

« Je connais cette légende ! Ça date de l'époque de l'Arbre-Maison ! »

Les autres échangèrent un regard, gênés.

« Amour, je t'en ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois ! Tu sais, c'est l'histoire du rubis de Miss Lockhart ! »

« Miss Lockhart ? » Intervint Lucy, qui connaissait ce nom célèbre dans l'aristocratie.

« Nul doute que vous la connaissez, Miss Heartfilia, elle était constellationiste également. » Sarah claqua de la langue avec satisfaction lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait l'attention de tout le monde dans la pièce, quoi que pour des raisons différentes. Elle se lança tomber dans son fauteuil et entama son récit.

« Nul ne savait d'où venait Miss Lockhart – Sally Lockhart de son nom complet – mais la légende lui attribuait des origines dans l'Arbre-Maison, alors habité par les elfes. »

« C'était vrai ? » Demanda Lucy.

« Comment savoir ? » Sourit Sarah en haussant les épaules. « Sally était très belle – en soit, ses attraits étaient plutôt commun, mais ensemble, et portés avec sa prestance, il émanait d'elle une aura de beauté presque surnaturelle. Lorsque Lord Lockhart l'a ramenée d'un de ses voyages, on pensait que c'était cette beauté qui l'avait séduit, mais ce n'était pas complètement le cas. Dès l'enfance, Sally s'est avérée être une magicienne exceptionnelle, avec des facilités inouïes. Et surtout, Sally avait apporté de l'Arbre-Maison un éclat du rubis qui se trouve au fond du lac, l'Eija. Un très bel éclat poli, encastré dans de l'orfèvrerie étrangère, qu'elle portait autour du cou. Lorsque Sally faisait tournoyer L'Eija… »

« 'Que les portes des Mondes s'ouvrent.' » Compléta Lucy dans un souffle. « Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ? »

Sarah haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Mais c'était de la belle magie comme on n'en fait plus, c'est sûr. »

« Et alors, comment est-elle devenue constellationiste ? »

Sarah échangea un autre regard avec son mari, et prit une grande respiration.

« Elle fabriquait des clés. Des clés pour tout, qui n'ouvraient pas beaucoup de porte, mais beaucoup de magie. Lorsqu'elle a vu pour la première fois un mage céleste, elle s'est dit : 'Mais oui, bien sûr !' Et elle s'est mise à l'art des invocations, elle fabriquait même ses propres clés. »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible, les clés appartiennent aux esprits ! »

« Sally venait d'ailleurs, d'un monde aux règles différentes, je suppose. Peut-être même qu'elle utilisait d'autres esprits, je ne sais pas. »

« Non, elle utilisait bien nos esprits, mais… ' _Une réalité différente'_ … »

« Lucy ? »

La jeune blonde avait les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Il me faut ce rubis ! » Déclara-t-elle en se levant soudainement, plongea la salle dans le silence. Enfin, Sarah reprit la parole.

« Il a été enterré avec elle… » Fit-elle remarquer doucement.

« Où ? » Demanda Lucy sans quitter des yeux un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas… ! »

« Alphonse, laisse. » Murmura Sarah. Elle s'approcha doucement de Lucy et la fit rasseoir. « Que se passe-t-il, Lucy ? »

Erza était complètement dépassée par la situation, mais que son amie avait un problème, ça, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle s'accroupit donc de l'autre côté de Lucy et lui prit la main, laissant tomber sans plus d'égards les deux garçons au sol.

« Dis-nous, Lucy. »

« Je dois ouvrir les portes des Mondes. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard incertain, tandis que les deux garçons, que le choc avait réveillés, se relevaient en gémissant.

« Sally est morte à cause d'Enma, n'est-ce pas ? » Lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient, mais il en manquait une majeure : qu'est-ce que Loki avait à voir dans toute cette histoire ? Et elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était une simple question de remise en cause de l'ordre établi il ne s'était rien passé de tel après qu'elle ait sauvé Loki.

Les deux Lloyds échangèrent un regard.

« Oui, c'était le nom de… Mais comment ? » Balbutia Sarah.

« J'ai des relations parmi les esprits. » Commença lentement Lucy en se relevant de nouveau. « Elle a eu un procès à la fois céleste et humain, puisque ce sont les humains qui décident de la validation d'une constellation. Il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée… Pourquoi les esprits célestes, alors qu'ils sont si puissants, restent au service des humains ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Il manque quelque chose. »

Sarah se leva à son tour, et Nastu et Grey commencèrent à réaliser qu'ils avaient manqué beaucoup trop pour comprendre ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

« Il manque ce qui relie tout ceci à Loki, à Blas et à moi. »

« Pardon, qui ? » Intervint Sarah.

« Leo, Blas et moi. »

« Leo ? Comme dans le Leo ? Et Blas comme dans Blas ? Les esprits ? »

« Oui, ceux-là. »

« Mais Blas est un spectre, et Leo ne peut pas… ! » Sarah plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Dit Lucy d'un air soupçonneux. « Vous en savez plus que ce que vous dites. »

Erza se campa derrière Lucy d'un air menaçant pour encourager Sarah à dire la vérité.

« Je… » Commença Sarah avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil que Lucy venait de quitter. « Mon nom de jeune fille est Crawford. Sarah Crawford. »

Lucy écarquilla les yeux. Sarah Crawford… Impossible, elle était censée être en prison !

« Vous… Vous avez tué… »

« J'ai tué Sally, oui. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » S'écria Lucy, les larmes aux yeux, dépassée par les émotions. « Ça n'a plus aucun sens ! »

« C'est Leo et moi qui avons rédigé le traité de soumission des êtres célestes face aux humains. »

Cette fois-ci, Lucy fut incapable d'articuler un mot.

« C'est également moi qui suis à l'origine du système des spectres. »

« Vous voulez dire que ça n'existait pas avant… ? » Murmura Lucy en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Non. » Sarah secoua la tête.

« Et moi ? » Dit Lucy d'une voix blanche. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans tout ça ? »

Sarah tenta de calmer sa respiration, en vain.

« Tu es la réincarnation d'un spectre, Lucy. »

« Pas n'importe quel spectre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir. » Répondit simplement Sarah. « Mais… » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix si basse que Lucy faillit ne pas l'entendre, « aucun spectre n'est 'n'importe quel spectre'. »

Le silence dans la salle était significatif.

« Vous mentez. » Déclara Lucy, et un éclat passa dans les yeux de Sarah. « Si vous aviez tué Sally, et que vous étiez responsable de tout ce que vous dites, vous ne me l'auriez pas dit. D'autre part, Loki n'aurait jamais accepté un tel système de son plein gré. Vous protégez quelqu'un d'autre, Sarah Crawford. »

Pour toute réponse, elle secoua la tête vivement, se redressa, et déclara d'une voix glaciale :

« Cet entretien est terminé. Je ne peux pas changer de mages, mais je ne veux plus être dérangée par vos interventions d'ici à la fin du séjour. Nous partons. »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Il y eut un nouveau silence, et Grey lança :

« Eh bien, on est finalement tombés sur l'os. »


End file.
